Turn Back Time
by Phyren Ice
Summary: The curse is broken and magic has been unleashed which results in something no one expected to happen...time is being restored. Takes place right after 1x22.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! So this is my first crack at a OUAT fanfic. I wrote this right after the finale but I hadn't gotten around to posting it until now. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own these fine specimens of Once Upon A Time. **

* * *

The purple cloud billowed and swirled throughout the town of Storybrooke before it reached its final destination; the clock tower that rested above the abandoned library. As the second hand ticked one last time, the clock froze at 8:15 before the purple cloud dissipated into the air, leaving as quickly as it had arrived.

James hesitated for a few minutes before he pulled away from Snow and captured her face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

Snow nodded as she locked eyes with her husband. "Yes, yes, are you?"

"I'm okay," James answered before he lowered his hands. One of his fingers gently twisted around an errant black curl. "Snow, your hair; it's long again."

Snow looked down to where his finger tangled in her hair and giggled. "So it is."

James flashed a smile at her before he took in their surroundings. To his dismay, he realized they were still stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. People on the surrounding streets milled about as they appeared to be in the same haphazard state that they were in.

"That cloud…I think it might have been magic," James murmured.

"Well considering my hair's new growth, I would have to agree," Snow quipped.

James chuckled. "Point well taken, my love."

"Magic in this world cannot be a good thing. It doesn't exist in this realm which means there could be consequences," Snow explained before she furrowed her eyebrows. "Something doesn't feel right."

James flashed concerned eyes at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Snow opened her mouth to answer but the sudden boom of the clock tower gave her pause. She, along with everybody else who was walking nearby, looked up at the town clock in confusion.

"James, wasn't it after eight o'clock when the purple cloud appeared?" Snow questioned in confusion.

"I believe it was, yes," James answered.

Snow cocked her head as the chimes continued to ring out. "Then explain to me why the time once again reads eight o'clock?"

Charming peered up at the clock face and witnessed the long hand pointed at the twelve as the final bell rang out.

"Strange," James murmured before he saw his wife out of the corner of his eye suddenly hunch over and clutch at her abdomen.

James immediately reached out to steady her. "Snow! What's wrong? What is it?"

A groan escaped her throat as pain spread through her, but it only lasted a minute. When the clock ticked to 7:59, the ebony-haired princess straightened up as if nothing had even happened.

"I'm okay," Snow breathed out as she took in James' concerned look.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Charming, honestly. The pain went as fast as it came. I just wish I knew what caused it…it felt so familiar," Snow pondered as she glanced up at the clock once more. "Well, that answers that; time is definitely going backwards."

"Snow White!" A voice bellowed out from across the street.

Snow and James both turned to find Granny and Red coming towards them. A smile reached both of their faces as they ran to meet them halfway.

"Red!" Snow cried as she enveloped her friend in a tight hug. "I've missed you my friend!"

"It's so good to be ourselves once more, although I must admit that I am perplexed that we hadn't returned home once the curse was broken," Red confessed as she pulled away from Snow. "I wonder why we're still trapped here in this dreary world."

"I honestly don't know…wait," Snow paused as she realized something. "Magic might have been restored to us which means…your cape, Red. Where is your cape?"

Red and Granny shared a questioning look before they turned to face the royal couple.

"Rest assured Your Highness, we'll find it," Granny explained before she rested a hand on Red's shoulder. "Besides, how sure are we that magic has fully been restored to us?"

Snow was about to bring up her hair when a sudden buzzing noise whirled around them before it hovered next to Snow and landed on her shoulder. It was none other than Jiminy Cricket.

"Trust me, magic is back," Jiminy chirped out.

"Jiminy, you've returned to your old self again," James said, stating the obvious.

Jiminy pointed his umbrella behind them. "I'm not the only one, Prince James; Look."

Everyone turned to where his tiny umbrella pointed and gasped. Colorful dots swirled in the sky as fairies fluttered out of various buildings. A few dozen fairies surrounded a huge whale with the help of fairy dust out of what appeared to be the hospital building. A familiar white rabbit in a tailored vest ran down the road with a pocket watch in his hand while a bear family stopped to let him pass before they crossed the street to embrace a golden-haired girl. A black unicorn trotted out of the shoe store a few blocks away with a high heel in its mouth as a bunch of little elves ran after him. Magical beings were everywhere and it gave the royal couple hope that they might indeed return to their land.

James and Snow smiled at one another briefly before Snow's eyes suddenly widened. She reached out for her husband's hand and started tugging.

"We have to get to the hospital, now!" Snow demanded.

"What? Why must we go there?"

Snow paused and turned to her husband with a beaming smile. "Emma."

Charming's eyes lit up at the mention of their daughter's name. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Oh, I must be going too! I need to find Geppetto and Pinocchio," Jiminy countered before he flew off Snow's shoulder and left.

"Red, Granny, we'll catch up later! Good luck finding your cape!" Snow exclaimed as James pulled at her hand in earnest.

Red and Granny watched in delight as the couple ran down the street together, both oozing with excitement at the thought of finally being reunited with their daughter.

"I'm afraid getting your cape back will come at a price," Granny stated as the smile left her face.

Red sighed sadly. "Rumplestiltskin has it, doesn't he?"

Granny patted her granddaughter's hand and nodded. "I'm afraid so, my dear."

* * *

When the purple cloud filtered into the hospital, Emma had grabbed Henry and held him tightly against her body, just as her father had done with her mother a few blocks down the road. She felt the thickness of the fog enter her lungs as she breathed it in and she silently hoped it wasn't a poisonous cloud that would've made her presence in the town be all for nothing. A sudden gust whirled around her and she felt her skin tingle with static. She tried to tighten her grip on Henry but her arms suddenly felt very empty. She forced her eyes opened but all she could see was blackness until the cloud disappeared and daylight returned. She blinked a couple times until her eyes adjusted and she looked down in horror; Henry was gone.

"Henry?" she cried out as she straightened up and looked around. She noticed all of the staff had also disappeared. "Henry, where are you?"

"He's gone Your Highness," a small voice answered behind her.

She turned to see who spoke and found herself face to face with a fairy; the blue fairy that she immediately recognized. "You're a _fairy_?"

"Yes, as were most of the hospital staff and nuns," the blue fairy explained as she hovered before Emma.

"Where's Henry? And what the hell was that purple cloud?" Emma demanded.

"Henry is no more and as for the purple cloud, well that was magic being restored."

Emma eyed the fairy. "So that's how you became a fairy again?"

"Yes. With the return of magic, some of us have returned to the magical beings we were before being cursed," the fairy explained.

"Please, where…" Emma started but the unexpected chimes of the town clock made her stop in confusion. She remembered it was eight o'clock when she had awoken Henry with a kiss. There was no way it had been an hour since then. "Where is Henry? He can't just disap..ahhh!"

Emma dropped to the floor as her entire body was in sudden, agonizing pain. She screamed in anguish as she curled herself up into a tight ball and tried to breathe through the tortured ache that seemed to run deep down and right to her very bones.

"Do not fret, Your Highness. It's almost over," the blue fairy murmured as she hovered near Emma.

Just when the savior thought she couldn't take it anymore, the pain vanished. She released the breath that she had been holding and looked around in confusion before slowly getting to her feet.

"Stop calling me Your Highness," Emma snapped as she stretched her limbs. "What the hell just happened to me? What's going on?!"

"I'm afraid that won't be the last time you experience that Your…Princess Emma. The curse has been broken and with the return of magic, time is being restored," The blue fairy explained.

Emma was about to snap on being called princess but she figured the fairy would find some other word to represent her royalty so she let it slide.

"Restored? That doesn't make any sense. Time was frozen when the curse was enacted," Emma countered.

"Not for everyone, Princess Emma. If you recall, you and Pinocchio have aged over the past twenty eight years."

"Henry aged too," Emma added solemnly.

"Yes, but Henry was the product of two worlds that should've never crossed paths. He wasn't supposed to be."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "So you're telling me that my son was _forbidden_?"

The blue fairy nodded. "In a way, yes. He has a father that isn't a part of our world which would've made him unable to return to the Enchanted Forest, regardless of who his mother is."

"That means Henry really is gone…forever," Emma realized.

"Not necessarily. Henry played a very important role as your conscience to help you discover your true identity; your very own Jiminy Cricket so to speak. Once the curse was broken and magic was restored, young Henry had to be released for he is not one of magic himself. Fear not though Princess Emma, for when we return to our land, Henry may still have a chance to exist, but under different circumstances," the blue fairy consoled.

"What like he returns as a magical wizard or as my kid brother or something?"

"Or something," the blue fairy muttered before she flew closer. "I understand Henry was your son and you're mourning his loss, but you need to focus on yourself right now. The next 27 hours are going to be very trying on you and Pinocchio…"

"Oh my God, August! I mean Pinocchio, whatever," Emma started. "He turned to wood the last time I saw him. Is he…will he be fixed now that the curse is broken?"

"Oh my, that's unexpected," The blue fairy mumbled before she forced a smile. "I will go check on him, Princess. Where did you last see him?"

"Granny's inn," Emma responded.

The blue fairy nodded before she flitted away.

Emma, now all alone, walked to the bed that Henry had occupied just minutes ago and collapsed onto it. The tears flowed freely as she curled onto her side and fisted the sheets tightly to her face. Her son was gone and she felt truly lost, surrounded by the unknown and strangers from a foreign land.

_Henry belongs to this world more than I do._ She thought to herself as she cried harder than she had ever allowed herself to cry before.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let me start by saying wow and thank you! I never expected this story to get the attention it did so thank you to all who followed, faved, pm'd, and reviewed. That aside, let me apologize for the little hiatus. I was away the past couple weeks in a remote area of no service and I realized I never added the note to inform of this on the first chapter. To make up for it and with the new season starting soon, I've decided to try and post multiple chapters this week. Also, j****ust a little tidbit: I love Henry but for this story, it wouldn't work with him in it. **

**Happy reading :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these fine characters :(  
**

* * *

Snow White and Prince Charming didn't stop running until they crossed the hospital entrance way and reached the wing where Henry was last seen. They paused to catch their breaths while they looked around the barren hospital wing and realized no one else was there. Even the patients had disappeared.

"No one needs a hospital with the return of magic," James surmised with a shrug.

Snow nodded in agreement. "I think most of the staff were fairies anyway. Maybe Emma took Henry back to the apartment."

They were about to turn to leave when a muffled sob caught their attention. After a shared look, they moved forward in unison and cautiously approached a bed that was shielded by a curtain. Much to the dismay of James, Snow peeked around the curtain first and her heart lurched at seeing her grown daughter on the bed crying hysterically. She quickly ran to her daughter's side as James followed behind her.

"Emma," Snow whispered softly before she reached out and touched her daughter's shoulder.

Upon hearing Mary Margaret's voice and feeling her touch, Emma quickly pulled the bed sheet away from her face to gaze up at her friend. Seeing David standing behind Mary, Emma tried to quickly compose herself as she wiped away her smeared make-up and tears with the sheet before sitting up.

"Mary Margaret, David…I'm sorry I just…" Emma stopped talking when she noticed that Mary Margaret's hair was much longer than before. "Mary Margaret?" She questioned and Snow shook her head. Emma sucked in a sharp breath when she realized they had gotten their memories back.

James held Snow White's shoulder in a tight grip as tears started to trickle down both of their faces. Snow hesitantly reached out and cupped Emma's face between her hands. "My sweet Emma, all grown up."

Emma wanted to pull away from her touch but she couldn't. As weird as it was to be staring at her parents who were the same age if not younger than her, she suddenly felt very childlike in their presence. Their gaze and posture held a sense of hierarchy and pride, which was a far cry from Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan.

"Snow White and Prince Charming I presume?" Emma probed even though she knew the answer.

"Well, its Mom and Dad to you," Snow clarified before she reluctantly let go of Emma's face and stepped back.

Emma forced a smile but it quickly turned into a frown. "You're real. I can't believe I found you, after all these years."

"You saved us Emma; you broke the curse just as Rumplestiltskin predicted you would when you were still in your mother's womb," James explained.

Snow tried to keep her emotions under control. "You have no idea how _hard_ it was to let go of you, to put you in that wardrobe."

Emma gave a watery smile. "Actually, I kind of do. When I touched Henry's book, I saw what you two did in order to save me from the curse."

Snow couldn't hold back anymore as she threw her arms around Emma's neck and held her tightly. James watched his wife and daughter for a few minutes with teary eyes. When they finally pulled apart, he reached out and rested his hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, daughter."

"Thanks," she whispered. "This is still a little weird for me."

"I'm sure it is, as it is for us too but you must understand, now that we have our identities back, you will never be alone again. We will give you all the time you need to adjust to what should've been your reality from the beginning," James simplified.

"Thanks David," Emma whispered.

"James…my name is James," he clarified with a smile.

"Emma, where's Henry?" Snow inquired when she suddenly realized he was missing.

Emma dropped her head. "He's gone. When that purple cloud swept through, he disappeared. The blue fairy told me it's because he wasn't meant to be."

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry," Snow consoled as she reached out and rubbed her daughter's arm. "We were looking forward to seeing our grandson."

Emma forced a smile. "He would've loved to have finally seen you two with your memories intact."

"Emma, you mentioned the blue fairy. Where is she?" James probed as he looked around.

"She went to check on Pinocchio," Emma offered.

Snow flashed a look of concern. "What's wrong with Pinocchio?"

Emma sighed. "He ended up turning back into a wooden puppet because he didn't keep his promise of looking out for me. He was a bad boy so to speak."

Snow gave her daughter a confused look. "I'm not quite sure I follow you. How could he look out for you if he had no memory of who he was? After all, he's only a seven year old boy."

Emma suddenly recalled that her parents didn't know Pinocchio went through the same wardrobe as she did. She wordlessly got up and retrieved Henry's book. She paused for a moment as she thought about her son before bringing the book to the bed and opening it. She flipped the pages until she reached the new ones that August had recently added.

Emma pointed to a picture that depicted Pinocchio sitting in the wardrobe with his father gazing sadly upon him. "August was sent to this world through the same wardrobe that I came through," Emma pointed out and she heard the sharp intake of breath from her parents beside her. "He promised his father he would take care of me, but after a few weeks in foster care, he ran away and abandoned me."

A sharp bang to her left startled her and she turned to see James with his fists tightly clenched at his sides while the tray of instruments he just threw at the wall clattered to the ground. He looked over at Emma with haunted eyes before he suddenly snapped his attention to his wife. Emma watched as his expression immediately changed to a look of horror before he sprinted towards Snow. In what seemed like slow motion, James caught Snow right before she managed to slip out the door with a scalpel in her hand.

"Move out of my way Charming," Snow hissed as her hand tightened around her weapon.

Emma was frightened by her mother's tone and the cold eyes that stared down her father. She realized that the friend she came to know and trust was nothing like the woman who stood before her now.

"Mary, I mean Snow…please don't hurt August…Pinocchio. Damn it with these names!" Emma suddenly cursed before she lowered her eyes. "He was just a boy," Emma pleaded.

Snow's eyes shifted towards her daughter before they softened. "I wasn't going to hurt Pinocchio, but Geppetto is a different story. And I'm sure the flying nuisance known as Jiminy had something to do with it too," Snow growled.

"Nothing will be gained by going all Jack the Ripper on people for something that can't be changed. I know you're pissed, so am I, but violence isn't the answer," Emma challenged.

"Our daughter's right," James agreed.

The scalpel clattered to the ground and Snow fisted James' shirt tightly in her hands. "They _lied_ to us Charming, they lied!"

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I know my love."

"The blue fairy said only one," Snow stammered. "Our daughter James..."

As if her tiny little ears were ringing, the blue fairy suddenly appeared and approached Emma without acknowledging James and Snow. "Pinocchio is alright. He's back to human form and has been reunited with his father and Jiminy."

"You," Snow White snapped as she pointed her finger at the fairy. "How _dare _you show your face after you have betrayed us with our daughter's fate!"

The blue fairy startled at Snow's voice before she faced the royal couple and bowed her head in shame. "You must understand Your Highness; you were supposed to go into the wardrobe while you were still with child. When labor came early, I told Geppetto he could not save Pinocchio but he disobeyed my orders."

Snow's eyes turned to ice as she started towards the fairy. "My family could've been together this whole time! Why did he take so long to build it? It didn't need to look fancy; all he had to do was hollow it out and slap a door on it! Time would've been on our side and I wouldn't have given birth yet which means James and I could've raised our daughter together! Now thanks to you and Geppetto, I only spent one precious moment with her before she was ripped from my arms and raised by the vulgar people of this wretched land! I will never get that back!" Snow White shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Please Your Highness," the fairy begged before her eyes widened in fear as Snow White suddenly produced a metal tray in her hands.

"I'm going to squash you like a bug," Snow threatened.

"Wait!" The blue fairy pleaded. "J-j-just wait Your Majesty, _please_!"

"Speak quickly," Snow White sneered as Emma watched on in utter shock. She now understood where her fiery temper came from.

"You will have the chance to raise your daughter yourselves," the blue fairy spit out.

Three pairs of eyes snapped in her direction as they stated in unison. "What?"

"Time is being restored. For everyone who was frozen, it won't mean much for it will only restore the time lost since Princess Emma's arrival, when the clock tower began to work. For Emma and Pinocchio it's a very different story. They will revert back to the age that they were when the curse was enacted."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Hold on, let me get this straight. I'm going to return to being a _newborn_?"

The blue fairy bit her lip. "Actually, you were still in your mother's womb when the evil queen unleashed the curse. That pain you felt earlier was your body reverting back one year and it will continue to do that every hour until the 28th hour."

"That's just wonderful. Most people get growing pains, I get shrinking pains." Emma cocked an eyebrow. "So when I grow up…again, will I remember this life? Henry?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess Emma. We were never supposed to come here to this world. This realm can never know of us as anything more than the fairytales they tell their children and we can never know of them. That is why when we return, all of our memories of this place will be erased."

Wait, so you're saying that once again our memories will be tampered with?" James inquired.

"Yes. If we were to remember this place, it could affect everyone's happy endings. It could also cause some people to go mad with conflicting realities in their mind."

"Like Jefferson. What will happen to Regina?" Emma questioned.

"She has her role to play back home as well as anyone else. Both she and Rumplestiltskin will also forget about this world. It's a part of the clause when Rumplestiltskin created this curse."

"How do you know all of this?" Snow pressed suspiciously.

"I just do, let's leave it at that," the fairy simplified with a tight lip.

"I still don't understand how everyone will return to the enchanted forest and not realize that they had disappeared or were missing time," James challenged.

"But you will, we all will. Even I will forget everything. It is my understanding that the precise moment you were in when the curse was activated, is exactly where you will be returned."

Snow looked horrified. "I went into labor when the curse was brought upon us."

"Then that is where you will return, Your Highness."

Snow narrowed her eyes. "You're telling me I have to endure the pains of child labor all over again?!"

"You will only remember the labor you'll experience when we return," The blue fairy clarified.

"And who's to say my stepmother won't do something to prevent the curse from completely dying?" Snow wondered.

"There is nothing she can do. Like any spell, once it's broken it can't be brought back."

James shook his head. "But Rumplestiltskin told us that after our daughter breaks the curse, the final battle will begin."

"There may be nothing she can do about the curse breaking, but that doesn't mean she won't attack with any means necessary," the blue fairy warned.

The clock tower suddenly boomed outside and Emma grimaced. "I can't believe an hour has passed by already. This sucks," Emma mumbled as she quickly settled onto the hospital bed and curled into a fetal position, waiting for the inevitable.

Snow and James looked on in concern. "Emma, sweetheart, what are you doing?"

But before Emma could answer, her whole body locked up in pain and she practically bit her tongue off to keep from screaming. Meanwhile, in the same instance, Snow White hissed in pain as she clutched at her abdomen once again. James looked frantically between the two women before he turned to the fairy with worried eyes.

"Do something! Why are they both ailing in pain?" he demanded.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. Princess Emma is experiencing pain from her body aging backwards and it appears Princess Snow White is enduring labor pains which must be somehow linked to her daughter's situation," the blue fairy clarified. "I'm afraid I must return to Pinocchio. He doesn't know what is going on and I need to explain it to him as I have explained it to you."

And just like that the blue fairy disappeared. Charming grabbed his wife's and daughter's hands and held onto them until the pain was gone. Both women let out a breath of relief at the same time when the minute had passed.

Emma sat up and huffed in anger. "This is not how I expected to spend my Sunday afternoon."

Snow reached out and chucked Emma's chin. "I hope you realize I'm enduring labor pains a total of _three times_ for you," Snow chastised Emma jokingly.

"Yes, but you won't remember the first two times once we get back," Emma challenged.

Snow narrowed her eyes at her daughter before she let out a chuckle. "At least for now it's nothing more than moderate cramps."

Emma snorted. "Easy for you to say; my pain feels like someone is trying to rip my skeletal system from my body."

"At least now I know why this pain felt so familiar," Snow responded.

"Are you two okay?" James asked in concern as he got both of their attentions.

They silently nodded and Charming let out a frustrated breath. "I don't know how I'll survive the coming hours, watching you both writhing in pain."

"We'll be fine…._Charming_," Emma quipped before she playfully patted his cheek and walked away. "Let's get outta here. This place gives me the creeps."

James held a lopsided grin before he nodded in agreement. "Let's go to your apartment."

"Emma," Snow called out. "Don't you want Henry's book?"

Emma paused before she shook her head. "No, leave it here with him. I need to believe he's here in spirit and he'll want it. Regardless of what the fairy said, I have to believe he still exists."

Snow White gently laid the book on the hospital bed that Henry had died in before his mother revived him with a kiss. She ran her fingertips gently down its worn cover before she turned to James and took his hand. They followed their daughter out of the hospital and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the positive feedback, follows, and favs! I really didn't think this story would get the attention it's getting and it really means a lot to me. As for some questions being asked, all I can say is you'll have to wait and see ;) This isn't a super long story but I do have a sequel in mind. A little heads up; this chapter is going to be bouncing around a little in Lost style so it gets you up to speed on everyone's story. **

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

Regina felt her heart shatter as her happy ending was once again torn away from her as she left Henry's bedside at the hospital and retreated to her home. She stumbled up the stairs into her son's room and cried into Henry's pillow until she heard a noise outside. Curious, she went to the window and watched as a purple cloud enveloped the town as it headed right for her. She couldn't help but smile, knowing it was magic being returned.

The cloud engulfed her house and when it left she stood there in a dark dress and a long black ponytail. She threw her hand out and watched in amusement as the tree across the street erupted into flames. Laughter rolled out of her and she decided her happy ending wasn't gone after all. She was going to go and get her son back.

"Try to take him away from me now," Regina threatened out loud as she headed out of Henry's room and made her way downstairs.

"My queen!" a voice beckoned from somewhere nearby.

Regina looked around until she saw fragments of Sidney in her broken mirror on the wall. With a wave of her hand the mirror was repaired and back to its original form.

"Well, look who has returned," the evil queen quipped. "Nice to see you back where you're more useful."

"You're the one who created me into a reporter before throwing me into the psych ward to rot," Sidney accused.

"How dare you defy me, you insolent little man!" Regina roared.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Sidney pacified as he bowed his head.

"Make yourself useful and show me the hospital. I want to see if my son is still there."

"As you wish," Sidney complied and he disappeared from the mirror only to be replaced with the image of the hospital wing where she last saw Henry. The queen growled when she saw the hospital bed was barren and Henry's book was all that remained. "I'm afraid the hospital is empty My Queen."

"I'll find him myself then, if it is the last thing I do," Regina warned before she walked out of her house with renewed purpose.

* * *

When the last curl of purple smoke left the water well and headed towards town, Belle took in Rumple's appearance and saw that he had returned to his green scaly self once again. Rumple threw his cane to the side as he gazed upon his hands and smiled.

"I'm baaaack," He drawled out before a high pitch giggle escaped his throat.

"Oh Rumple, why couldn't my love be enough for you?" Belle questioned.

His face softened as he took Belle's hand into his own. "You mean more to me than you know dearie, but magic is what will return us to our land and help protect us from the evil queen. She took you from me once, she won't take you again."

"How do you know that? What if we return and we're separated? How are you going to know that I'm alive?"

Rumple's gaze lowered to the ground. He knew that she was spot on because he knew the clause of the curse being broken was that everyone would return to the precise moment the curse was enacted. After all, he created it. He hoped with the return of magic that he could create something to help him find her when they returned. "I will always find you, so long as you want me."

"Of course I want you, always. I love you," Belle murmured.

"And I love you my dear," Rumple admitted. "Come, let's head into town and see the chaos of everyone awakened from the curse." He laughed his squeal laugh before he held out his arm for her to take and they walked together through the forest, back the way they came.

* * *

Jefferson ran to the house his daughter was dwelling in the minute he realized the curse was broken. He made it halfway up the stairs when Grace threw the door open and jumped into his arms.

"Poppa! Poppa!" she cried.

"Oh Grace, how I've missed you!" He sobbed as he clung to her tightly for a few seconds before pulling away. "Come Grace, we must leave immediately."

She took his hand and they walked quickly down the street. "Where are we going?"

"Home Sweetheart, we're going home."

Within minutes they reached his house and he grabbed his magic hat and set it on the ground. The hat began to spin rapidly until a vortex appeared.

"I'm scared Poppa!" Grace shouted.

The mad hatter knelt in front of his daughter and smiled. "You have nothing to fear, Sweetheart. This is the only way for us to be together. We must return home through here or else I will lose you when time is completely restored."

Grace looked at the scary vortex behind her father but she trusted him. With a small nod, he took her hand and they jumped into the hat and disappeared.

* * *

Pinocchio writhed in pain as hour three had struck.

"Be strong my boy, the minute is almost up," Geppetto encouraged as he held his son's hand tightly.

"This is horrible! I can't stand to see him hurting like this," Jiminy squeaked as his little cricket body paced the end table. "You realize this is only the third time, the third! That means twenty five more episodes of pain we must witness!"

"Relax Jiminy before you get a crick in your neck," Pinocchio teased as he sat up, the pain once again gone. "Get it? Crick…cricket."

"Hardy har har," Jiminy mocked as he crossed his insect arms. "Glad you're enjoying this."

"Oh Jiminy there's no need to be like that. I'll be fine, I promise," Pinocchio consoled before he reached over and gently bumped Jiminy with his knuckle. "Cheer up."

Jiminy exhaled and then smiled. "Alright, alright I'll try to relax," he responded before he fluttered up and landed on Geppetto's shoulder. "That's one brave son you got there," he whispered in his ear.

Geppetto smiled. "Oh I know my friend, I know."

* * *

Emma and her parents were seated around the kitchen table enjoying some hot cocoa with cinnamon. After they left the hospital, they had returned to the apartment to try and plan their next move. Snow and Emma had agreed that Regina was still a threat but they were at a loss on how to prevent her from bringing harm.

"She will never stop," Snow muttered as she stared into her mug of cocoa. "There will always be another curse, another threat, another apple."

"Snow…," James sighed. "If anything you should realize that no matter what she tries, we will always triumph in the end. Good will always win. Look at us now, and the other endless times we found one another."

Snow locked eyes with her husband and smiled. "You're right, I'm being silly."

Emma observed her parents as they quietly conversed together and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. All this time she was the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, a scenario she never thought would be possible. She remembered that she used to watch Disney's Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs over and over again at one of her longer stayed foster homes. She didn't watch it because she wished to be Snow White, but because she wanted them to be the ones who adopted her. She thought they would be the best parents in the world because they were the epitome of true love and happiness.

She had forgotten all about that movie once she was shipped to her seventh foster home. It was there that she was given a healthy dose of reality and realized for the first time that no one would ever want her. True love and happy endings didn't exist.

She suddenly remembered that she had kept the movie with her few personal possessions and she laughed out loud at the irony of it.

Snow White gave her daughter a questionable look at her sudden outburst. "Emma, what are you laughing at?" Snow inquired.

"I just remembered something and," Emma paused as her parents stared at her inquisitively. "Oh hell, I'll just show you."

Emma got up and disappeared from the room for a few minutes before she returned with a box and set it on the table. She started to pull out various items, including her baby blanket until she found the old VHS tape.

"Ah ha! I knew I still had it," Emma shouted in triumph as she held it up but froze when she saw her parents holding her baby blanket with moisture in their eyes.

"After all the hardships you endured, you still kept this?" James questioned as he fingered the delicate blanket.

Emma slumped into her seat and frowned. "I didn't want to give up hope that one day I'd find my parents."

"I vaguely remember picking this up before," Snow realized as her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe it's just me, but my memories of the past few years are becoming hazy."

James appeared to think about what she said before he nodded in agreement. "My memories are hazy too."

"It must be part of the curse breaking," Emma surmised. "I still have my memories but then again, I wasn't trapped here the past 28 years. Kinda sucks, cause there are a lot of memories I could do without."

"Didn't you want to show us something?" Snow questioned, changing the subject.

"I remembered as a kid that I used to watch this movie repeatedly, wishing these characters would adopt me and take me away," Emma explained before she handed the movie to her mother.

Snow and Charming gasped as they stared at the worn out cartoon cover with bold letters reading SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS.

"I guess a small piece of you always knew the truth," James surmised and he smiled at his daughter.

"Maybe," Emma agreed before she looked at the clock and grimaced. "It's almost time for round seven. One more year and it'll be against the law for me to drink."

"At least the pain seems to be easing up for you dear," Snow reassured before she frowned. "Meanwhile mine are getting stronger."

"Well it would make sense if you were pregnant. The contractions get stronger as labor progresses. Just remember to breathe through it," Emma teased before she chuckled.

"Oh you think you're so funny, Princess," Snow chastised with a grin. "Just remember, in a few hours you'll be small enough for me to place you over my knee."

Emma glared mockingly. "You wouldn't dare."

James bellowed out in laughter. "Emma, I would not challenge your mother if I were you. You must keep something in mind; she isn't the sweet princess they portrayed her to be in this world's movies and books."

Snow slapped James' arm and he jumped back in mock hurt. "Don't press your luck, _Charming_. Just remember who gave you that scar on your chin."

Emma chuckled. "Don't worry James; I already gathered she wasn't the sweet, singing angel from the Disney movie when she threatened to squash the blue fairy like a bug."

They all laughed until the chimes of the town clock broke their reverie. Emma quickly made her way over to the couch and wrapped her arms around a pillow while Snow remained seated as she clung to Emma's baby blanket.

James sat next to his wife and rubbed her back as she groaned in pain. Emma and Snow decided to ease his worries of trying to tend to both of them by having him alternate his attention every hour between the two. This hour was Snow's turn but he couldn't help looking over his shoulder towards his daughter. Emma didn't make any noise this time. Instead she remained locked around the pillow with her eyes screwed shut. Snow on the other hand was getting more vocal.

"Shh its okay Snow, it's almost over. You got thirty seconds to go," James whispered in her ear.

She reached for James' hand and squeezed it while she tried to breathe deeply in and out. Surprisingly it did help a little but not by much. When it finally passed, she relaxed and let go of her husband's crushed hand.

"Sorry," she murmured as she watched him shake it out.

"It's alright my love, you just have more strength than you realize."

"So do I look any different?" Emma inquired from behind them and they turned to face her.

Snow smiled and shrugged. "Nope, still as beautiful as ever."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. "Why won't you let me look in a mirror?"

"Because Regina uses mirrors as her looking glass," Snow retorted. "It's too much of a risk."

"Oh how could I forget the infamous mirror, mirror on the wall; who's the fairest of them all?" Emma recited in a drone voice.

"Oh Emma," Snow chuckled. "Stop with the dramatics. Honestly, couldn't this world be more creative in how they perceived us."

James shrugged as Emma sat at the table. "Look, if she wanted to find us…"

"She'd be here."

Snow, James, and Emma all jumped at the sudden intrusive voice. They turned to see Regina standing near the doorway with a sinister grin plastered on her face. All three stood up and took a defensive stance.

"What do you want?" Emma demanded.

The evil queen sauntered up to Emma and gave her a once over. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you look younger. How is that so?"

"What can I say? Magic does wonders for exfoliating skin," Emma countered sarcastically.

"I'm sure it has more to do with Rumplestilskin leaving out certain details than magic," Regina responded before her features darkened. "Now, where is my son?" Regina demanded.

"He's not here," Snow answered.

"I can see that. You're hiding him from me, aren't you? Now tell me where he is!"

"He's gone Regina," Emma explained. "Forever."

Regina grabbed her arm and sneered, "You're lying."

"No, she isn't. Henry disappeared when magic returned," Snow retorted. "Now let her go."

"No, I think I'll keep her, as insurance. Your precious Emma might have broken the curse, but don't think you've won, Snow White," the evil queen warned before they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"No, no!" Snow cried out before she collapsed against her husband's chest. "I can't lose her again, James!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "We'll get her back Snow, I promise."

"How? She has magic."

James paused for a moment in thought before his eyes lit up. "I have an idea but I'm afraid it might come at a price."

Snow's interest was piqued and she looked up at him expectantly. "What are you thinking?"

"We need to find Rumplestiltskin. He kept Regina in the dark over many things with this curse so he might just be our best ally for finding Emma."

Snow White gazed solemnly at James before she nodded her head. "Let's get our daughter back before she is too young to defend herself."

"She'll be alright, Snow. She has your hardened spirit after all," James complimented.

"And your strength," Snow added. "Let's not waste anymore precious time."

Grabbing their coats, they quickly headed out the door in search of a certain imp.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Did everyone enjoy the first episode of season 2? I know I did, even though I found myself watching it three times last night just to feel I didn't miss anything :) Anyway, I must once again thank everyone for their love towards this story! You make my dark days bright!  
**

**Disclaimer: I used a magic spell to get an ownership scroll for these characters but Rumplestiltskin appeared instead and shook his finger at me while saying 'all magic comes with a disclaimer.' So, I don't own them :(  
**

* * *

Regina and Emma suddenly appeared in Regina's basement, which looked eerily like her dark castle room, minus the open archways to the outside. With a flick of her wrist, she slammed Emma against the wall. Shackles appeared from thin air and clamped down heavily until Emma's wrists.

"What do you want from me?" Emma snapped angrily.

Regina closed the distance between them until her face was mere inches from Emma's. "I want my son back."

"He isn't _your_ son," Emma growled. "And as I told you at the apartment, he is gone for good. Would you like me to say it again for clarity purposes?"

Regina tenderly reached out and caressed Emma's cheek before her slender fingers slid into Emma's blonde tendrils and yanked hard. "Don't play with me little girl because you will lose."

"Oh now that you have magical powers I'm supposed to be afraid of you," Emma scoffed. "I'm telling you the truth! Henry is gone! Ask your stupid mirror!"

Regina let go of her hair and stepped back. "What an excellent idea," she praised as she sauntered over to a mirror that hung on the opposite wall. "Tell me Mirror, where is my son?"

Sidney's face appeared. "I'm afraid the Princess is correct, Your Majesty. Henry no longer exists in this world."

"How can that be?" the evil queen questioned in anger.

"Henry wasn't one of us, at least, that's what I was told," Emma explained as she answered for Sidney.

Regina turned her back to them and briskly walked a few feet away. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to remain stoic.

"You got your answer. Can you let me go now?" Emma questioned.

Regina's eyes hardened and she spun around to face Emma. "I'm afraid you're staying for a bit, my dear _granddaughter_."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You know as well as I do that it won't make any difference; the curse is broken and time is being restored. Soon everyone will return home to where they belong with no memory of even being here. You failed, _Your Majesty_."

Regina cocked her head and smiled. "You seem so sure of this. Tell me, how do you know of the outcome?"

Emma clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh come now child, you were chatting so animatedly but a moment ago."

"The blue fairy," Emma muttered.

"Why that little blue twit. Mirror, keep an eye on her," Regina commanded and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

After facing disappointment of Rumplestiltskin not being at his shop, Snow and James walked hand in hand down the street as they tried to think of where else he could be when suddenly they bumped right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," Snow apologized as she reached out blindly for the person she collided with. When she focused on who it was she couldn't help but smile. "Ella!"

"Snow, oh Snow I was hoping to find you!" Ella cried as she threw her arms around her friend. Snow immediately pulled back when she felt something between them.

"What the..," Snow wondered as she looked down and realized what prevented her from fully embracing her friend. "Ella, you're pregnant again!"

Ella nodded and laughed. "Yes, yes I am. That purple cloud surrounded us and when it cleared, Alexandra was gone. For a second I panicked until I realized I was with child again. It was so strange."

"It's the ramifications of the broken curse," James explained as he stood next to Thomas. "Everything is returning to what it was before the curse began."

"Weren't you also pregnant when the curse was unleashed?" Ella questioned as she realized Snow wasn't in the same predicament as her.

"I was indeed and I was also in labor," Snow responded.

Ella and Thomas looked upon them in confusion.

"I don't understand. Where is your daughter then?" Thomas asked.

"The queen has her. Since our daughter actually grew up in this world in order to save us all, it's taking longer to revert back. Every hour Snow experiences labor pains as Emma becomes a year younger," James explained.

"Oh you poor thing," Ella murmured. "I loathe having to endure labor again, but to have to feel it when you're not even pregnant, the horror!"

"You have nothing to worry about dear Ella. You won't remember the first time you gave birth. When we return to the Enchanted Forest, this world and everything that occurred here will be completely forgotten," James explained.

"Well that's a relief," Ella giggled before she froze. "Oh God!"

"Ella, what is it?" Thomas asked.

"You…you were gone! That means when we return you'll disappear again! I can't go through that again! I won't!"

Thomas immediately enveloped Ella into his embrace. "Sweetheart, we don't know that."

"Maybe Rumplestiltskin can help," Snow offered. "Have either of you seen him?"

Ella and Thomas pointed behind them. "We saw him a few blocks away on a bench…with Belle."

"Belle?! I thought she was dead?" James stated in shock.

"So did us all, my friend. Apparently, that isn't the case," Thomas responded.

"I bet Regina had something to do with it," Snow retorted.

"Do you really think Rumple would help us? I mean, he's the reason Thomas disappeared to begin with," Ella countered.

"Maybe we can strike a deal with him. He might be the only one who can change or bend the rules when we return," James presumed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try," Thomas surmised. "Let's go talk to him."

The four friends had barely made it fifty feet down the road when the dreaded bells of the clock tower rang out once again. James quickly looked around and pulled Snow White into an alley just as a powerful contraction struck her. Snow's arms immediately encircled her husband's neck as she cried in agony into his chest. Ella and Thomas stood guard at the mouth of the alley as they listened in sadness to their friend's painful cries. James gently rocked Snow side to side as he rubbed her lower back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. When the minute finally passed, he cupped her face and wiped the tears that had stained her rosy cheeks.

"My dear wife, I wish I could take the pain from you," Charming murmured before he planted a soft kiss to her lips.

She wordlessly took his hand and pulled him towards their friends.

"Are you alright?" Ella asked in concern as she reached out and squeezed Snow's arm.

Snow patted her friend's hand and offered a smile. "I'm okay Ella. Let's go deal with Rumple and get this over with."

* * *

Geppetto helped Pinocchio up from the ground as the pain disappeared. Jiminy was so beside himself, he was chirping instead of speaking English.

"Jiminy, calm down. The pain is getting easier, I promise," Pinocchio reasoned as he returned to help his father work on a clock that they were tinkering around with in his shop. "Tell me Pops, are the wrinkles gone from under my eyes?"

"Oh stop with your vanity and help me out here, eh?" Geppetto chastised.

Pinocchio chuckled before he slapped a hand on his father's back. "You got it, Pops."

* * *

The blue fairy hovered warily as the evil queen berated her. After she informed the queen of what was to come, Regina's temper quickly increased to the brink of rage.

"I did all of this for _nothing_!" Regina screamed out. "Everyone returns to their _happily_ ever afters except me!"

"Not necessarily Your Majesty. Your father might return," The blue fairy reasoned.

"Do not insult me, Fairy!"

The blue fairy bowed her head in fear. "I wouldn't think of such insolence but you must keep in mind, no one, including yourself, will remember what occurred here. The curse will disappear as if it was never created by Rumplestiltskin."

Regina's eyes lit up. "So there's a chance that Rumple might recreate it again?"

"No, Your Majesty. Once the curse is broken, it can never be remade, regardless if we were to remember it had even occurred at all."

"So we all go back to our little land of misfit toys and Snow White gets her Prince Charming and her golden child while I get nothing but misery," Regina snarled. "Maybe I should just kill Emma now so that Snow White can feel the pain of her demise for the remaining hours we're here."

"You know as well as I do that the death of Princess Emma will immediately end the curse and return us home."

"Argh! This is infuriating!" Regina screamed before she flung the fairy against a nearby wall with a flick of her hand and stormed away.

* * *

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Your Highness's?" Rumplestiltskin greeted as the two royal couples approached him.

"James and I need your help to get our daughter back. Regina has her," Snow explained.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do Dearie," Rumple responded as his arm remained draped around Belle's shoulders. "Besides, I'm busy enjoying my time catching up with my beloved."

"Belle, it's good to see you," Snow greeted. "We all thought you were..."

"Dead?" Belle filled in solemnly. "No, I wasn't dead. Regina held me captive."

"Yes, yes so as you can see, I have little time to make up for lost years before we return," Rumple snapped.

"This is _your_ curse, _you_ created it. Can't you do something to make you aware or remember that Belle is alive?" James asked before he looked to Snow who was nervously twisting her ring. "Wait, can't you create a spell like you did with my mother's ring?"

Rumple's eyes sparked to life and he stroked his chin. "You know Dearie you might be onto something. And I have just the thing!"

"Can you at least tell us where Emma is and if she's okay? I mean, with the return of magic you should have the ability to see into the future, right?" Snow pleaded.

Rumplestiltskin huffed before he closed his eyes. "She's in the mayor's house, in the basement. She'll be returned to you unharmed, so long as you keep your distance," Rumple stated before he turned to Ella. "Princess Ella; Lemme guess…you're worried about your _precious prince_ disappearing again when we return."

"Yes. Is there anything you can do to bring him back?" Ella pleaded.

"You broke your deal with me princess. I'm afraid you're out of luck," Rumple quipped before he turned to Belle. "Come my love, I must enchant a tea cup."

"Rumple," Belle chastised. "Give them their happy ending back."

"She broke her deal and had me locked away so sorry dearie, no can do," Rumple replied.

Belle cocked her head and crossed her arms. "Help them or I stay here," Belle threatened before her features softened. "You and I know what it's like to lose the one you love. Please don't be the cause behind theirs."

Rumplestiltskin let out a whine before he rolled his eyes and caved. "Fine, fine I'll help. Come with me and we'll work something out."

Rumplestiltskin helped Belle up to her feet and with a slight bow to Snow and James, they headed down the street.

"We'll catch up later at Granny's diner. Rumor has it that's where everyone is meeting up," Ella said before she offered Snow a quick hug.

Thomas and James locked arms. "Don't worry James. If Emma is anything like you two, she'll be giving that witch a reason to let her go, whether it's by brute force or charming words."

"I hope you're right. We'll see you later," James responded and he watched as the couple caught up to Rumplestiltskin and Belle.

Snow White slowly sunk down onto the now unoccupied bench and sighed.

"Regina has the upper hand in her own house. She'd see us coming a mile away and Emma might be harmed if we were to be caught," Snow admitted. "But the idea of just sitting here and doing nothing…"

"Our daughter is strong and more than capable to fend for herself. Plus, if Rumple saw that she'll be returned to us unharmed as long as we don't interfere, than we must have faith that Emma can deal with Regina on her own," James reasoned.

"I still don't like it," Snow pouted.

"What if we send the dwarfs to keep surveillance on her house? That way they can keep watch and return Emma to us when she is released," James compromised.

"I suppose it's better than nothing," Snow agreed.

James offered his hand to his wife. "Come, let's go to the diner and see some old friends. The seven dwarfs are probably there and we can ask for their assistance."

Snow forced a smile and took her husband's hand. "Fine, but you're explaining the whole hourly situation that your daughter and I and apparently Pinocchio are dealing with."

"_Pinocchio_," James snarled. "I wonder if he and his father are also at the diner."

"Charming, it's not worth the effort. Pinocchio was just a boy and Geppetto did what any parent would do. Besides, once we return home it'll all be forgotten," Snow reasoned.

"This coming from the woman who tried to go after them with a scalpel," James chastised.

Snow shrugged. "I had time to think about it and Emma was right. No more violence, okay?"

James rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll leave it be…for now."

Snow punched his arm. "I heard that."

James chuckled before he tucked Snow against his side and led her down the street.

* * *

Red was tending to the growing crowd of people in the diner when a couple walking down the sidewalk outside caught her attention. She excused herself before she quickly bolted from the diner and approached them.

"Rumplestiltskin," Red called out. "Rumplestiltskin wait!"

Rumple and Belle paused before he turned around and threw a hand up. "Well if I'm not the most popular person in town today. I suppose you need a certain object I have in possession at my store?"

"As I'm sure you are aware, magic has returned and I need my cape," Red clarified. "Name your price."

Rumple giggled in a high pitch squeal before a gentle touch to his shoulder had him looking down.

"Be nice my love. Just this once, can you return an item without a price to be paid?" Belle pleaded.

Rumplestiltskin softened slightly and offered Belle a smile before he faced Red. "Since I am exceptionally grateful today and knowing that time is of the essence, I will ask nothing of you and return what is yours."

Red seemed hesitant by his gratitude but she forced a smile. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin."

"Follow me," Rumple beckoned as he headed down the sidewalk with Belle. "That's twice today you made me lose out on deals. You're lucky that I love you."

"You know as well as I do that love has nothing to do with it. Deals wouldn't matter in this world because they would be forgotten when we returned home," Belle corrected. "Nice try though."

"But I do love you," Rumplestiltskin clarified.

Belle smiled. "I know."

When they reached Mr. Gold's store, he went in the back and returned with Red's cape in hand. She took it from him and donned it around her shoulders before she retreated back to Granny's diner.

"Now as for you two," Rumple stated as he pointed between Ella and Thomas. "This might do the trick," he said as he retrieved a familiar glass slipper and held it up for them to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You guys are turning me into Bashful...thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! Time is going to start moving faster now which means...only two more chapters after this one. I am working on a possible sequel though ;)  
**

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

Emma went slack against the wall as the pain subsided once again. She groaned as she tried to pull her hands out of the shackles but she was still just not small enough to slip out.

"Well Sidney, it looks like I'm back in my teens again. Hey tell me something mirror boy; who is the fairest one of this land?" Emma questioned sarcastically.

Sidney appeared in the mirror across from Emma with a perturbed look. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Well you're a magic mirror aren't you? And I know at one point Regina tried to kill Snow White because she was prettier. Come on Sid, the unholy evilness isn't here. Answer my question pretty please," Emma begged, allowing her adolescent mentality to peek through.

"Oh fine," Sidney caved before a smile ghosted his lips. "But you must ask me properly."

Emma grinned and cleared her throat as she morphed her face into a dark and broody expression. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"Princess you are fair tis true, but your mother Snow White is fairer than you," Sidney announced in a drone voice.

Emma snorted out in laughter and Sidney couldn't help but join in until the queen suddenly appeared, causing them both to fall silent.

"What is going on down here?" Regina demanded.

"Oh we're just, you know, hanging out," Emma answered as she wiggled her wrists for emphasis.

Sidney snickered at Emma's response and Regina glared at him. "Do you really want to cross me today?"

Sidney immediately stopped laughing and quickly disappeared from the mirror.

"That's what I thought," the evil witch barked before she rounded on Emma. "As for you my dear; make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for awhile."

And before Emma could protest, Regina walked out of the basement and slammed the door. Emma sighed loudly and then before she could stop herself, she started to whistle a familiar tune that her mother's friends were known for.

* * *

Snow White and James cautiously entered the crowded diner only to freeze in the doorway when everyone stopped to gawk at them.

"It's Princess Snow White and Prince James!" someone shouted and the whole place started to cheer.

Grumpy was the first to reach them and Snow bent down and hugged him fiercely. The other six dwarfs followed after and Snow White giggled as she greeted each one.

"It's so good to see you all again," Snow cheered before she huddled them close. "James and I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything for you Princess," Dopey murmured as his ears grew red.

Snow offered him a brief smile before it disappeared. "Regina has our daughter held captive but we're not allowed to interfere or else Emma won't be returned."

"Do you want us to kill the witch?" Grumpy asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No Grumpy, you can't make any contact. None of us can but I don't like the idea of being left in the dark either," Snow explained. "Emma is being held at the mayor's house. I want you seven to go and keep watch, see if you can get eyes on Emma but under no circumstance let Regina know you are there."

"What if she harms Emma?" Happy questioned.

"We were told no harm would come as long as we didn't interfere," Snow answered. "Hopefully when I see you again you will have my daughter in tow but if anything changes for the worse, please send word to us immediately."

"You got it Princess," Doc said with a wink. "All right boys, let's head out."

Snow watched her seven comrades go before she scanned the room to find her husband. Her eyes narrowed of their accord when she saw who he was animatedly chatting to.

"Princess Abigail and Sir Frederick," Snow greeted as she sidled up beside James. "I see that you found each other."

"As did you and your true love, Princess Snow," Abigail noted. "I hope you can forgive me for causing such commotion with your husband while we were enchanted by the curse. It's a little hazy but I do know we were together as a couple during that time and I deeply apologize."

Snow waved her off. "Don't fret over it. After all, it's not like we knew who we really were and besides, I was with someone when we were cursed so I am no more innocent than you."

"Wait, what?" James countered.

"Snow!" Red called from across the room.

Snow ignored her husband's glaring eyes as she smiled at Red before she curtsied to Abigail and Frederick. "If you'll excuse me," Snow apologized and she quickly made her way to her crimson-hooded friend.

"Snow!" James shouted after her but she ignored him as she moved through the crowd with Red and disappeared.

"Your prince looks angry," Red observed with a smirk.

"Yeah I kind of let it slip that I wasn't pure of heart during the curse."

Red giggled. "Did you tell him it was Dr. Whale?"

"Of course not," Snow chided.

"Why not? It's not like James can bring any harm to him, unless of course he has a boat and a harpoon handy."

Snow playfully swatted at her friend before she shook her head and chuckled. "I've missed you Red, the real you I mean."

"And I you...wait, where is Emma?" Red questioned when she suddenly realized the familiar blonde wasn't with her parents or among the crowd.

Snow let out an exasperated breath. "Regina kidnapped her."

"I don't understand? Why haven't you rescued her yet?" Red asked in confusion.

Snow sighed. "We can't. We were told that she'll be returned to us unharmed as long as we don't interfere but it's been hours already! If we wait any longer, she'll be too young to defend herself!"

Red scratched her head. "I'm afraid I'm not following you Snow."

The ebony haired princess reached out and patted her friend's shoulder. "My apologies Red. My husband will explain it to everyone in a few minutes."

* * *

Emma was startled when the basement door suddenly opened and she listened in fear as the sounds of heels clicked heavily down the stairs.

Two hours ago her tiny wrists were able to slip from the shackles and after trying to escape the basement several times with no success, she finally gave up and sat huddled on the floor in her now baggy and over-sized clothes.

"Well if you aren't the spitting image of your mother," Regina compared. "How old are you now?"

"I'm e-eight," Emma stammered. The past few hours as she got younger her emotions had changed as well as her memories. Regina used to not be scary but now she seemed downright evil. "Please let me go."

Regina bent down to be eye level with Emma. "Why should I?"

Emma's eyes started to brim with tears. "I, I want to be with my parents. Please Your Majesty, I want to go home."

As Emma pleaded, her image shifted to that of her mother before shifting again to Henry. It was apparent to Regina that her son had his mother's eyes. She shook her head as she stumbled backwards a few steps. The loss of Henry was still too raw and she fought to keep her emotions under control.

"Your mother is the reason I unleashed this curse! Why shouldn't I kill you right on the spot," the queen threatened.

In a desperate move, Emma ran to the queen's side and gripped her dress as she dropped to her knees. "Please don't kill me! Please, I'll be good! I promise!"

Regina looked down at the crying girl but all she saw was Henry. She blinked to try and see past the mirage of her lost son but he remained there, begging for his life. Without thought, she bent down and pulled the crying child to her chest. "I'm sorry Henry, I'm so sorry."

Emma didn't say anything to correct the queen. Instead she allowed Regina to hold her close and they cried together for a few minutes until they finally calmed down and separated. Regina realized that it was in fact Emma and not her son and she pushed the girl away in disgust before she stood back up and paced.

Emma scurried over to the corner and huddled against the wall as she awaited the evil queen's next move.

Regina's mind stormed over what she should do. On the one hand she wanted to kill the little brat but on the other she felt something towards her, a connection because she was Henry's biological mother.

"And if she dies, Henry will never be," she murmured out loud before she turned towards Emma and smiled. "You're free to go, Emma."

"I'm free? Just like that?" Emma squeaked, unsure if it was a trick.

Regina waved her hand and the basement door opened. "Yes, now go before I change my mind."

Emma got up but paused for a second. "I don't know who Henry is, but you must have cared a lot for him. I'm sorry he can't be with you right now."

"Me too," Regina softly admitted as a tear ran down her cheek. "Now leave here at once!"

Emma quickly ran for the stairs but she tripped over her baggy pants and fell.

Regina rolled her eyes before she flicked her hands out towards Emma. A red smoke encircled the fallen child for a few seconds before it disappeared, leaving Emma in a beautiful white and lavender dress with a white ribbon tied in her hair.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Emma praised before she ran for the stairs.

Emma didn't stop running until she was out of the house and onto the empty streets. The dark sky gave her goose bumps and her bottom lip began to tremble when she realized she didn't know which way to go to get back home.

"Emma? Is that you?" A voice called out from the bushes beside her.

"W-w-who's there?" Emma stuttered in fear.

Grumpy and the others stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light of the street lamp above. "It is you. I think your mother left out a small detail when she sent us here."

"You know my mother?" Emma questioned.

"Your mother, Snow White, is a very close friend of ours and she sent us here to get you. Come, we'll take you to your parents," Happy explained as he reached out a hand to her.

Emma hesitated for a moment before she took the offered hand and smiled. The seven of them surrounded her and escorted her down the street while keeping their eyes open for Regina or any other threat that might come along.

* * *

Snow sat in a booth between Ella and Red as they held her hands while she struggled through labor pains once again. Her teeth were clenched together and her eyes were tightly shut as she focused all of her energy into not screaming out in pain.

James and Thomas sat across from the girls with worry etched on both of their faces. Sweat had started to bead on Snow's forehead when the contraction finally stopped. Granny arrived at the table and handed Red a damp cloth.

"Isn't there anything that can be done to stop this?" Red questioned as she dabbed her friend's forehead with the cloth.

"Sadly no but don't worry, I can handle it," Snow remarked stubbornly as she tried to catch her breath. "What I can't handle is not having my daughter here with me."

"Snow we've been over this. She'll return to us, the dwarfs will make sure of it," James murmured as he reached across the table and took her hand.

Almost everyone from the kingdoms of Snow White and James, Thomas and Ella, and Abigail and Frederick were crammed in and around the diner in desperate fervor to protect their rulers. The kingdom people were beyond grateful for the sacrifice that Snow White and James had made with Emma and saddened by the hardships they constantly faced because of Snow White's wicked stepmother. After James had informed their people of the delicate situation with Snow White and their daughter, the community begged the royal couple to remain at the diner so they could protect them. Snow White and James agreed, as did the other royal couples.

Time seemed to inch by slowly when the bell above the diner door suddenly chimed to life followed by the sounds of little feet pattering across the tile floor. Snow couldn't see who it was but James could and his eyes lit up as he scrambled from the booth and knelt down just in time to scoop up the eight year old girl who crashed into him. James may have never seen his daughter at this age, but he knew without a doubt who she was the minute he laid his eyes upon her.

"Emma!" James' cooed as he held his daughter tightly against his chest. "Are you okay Sweetheart?"

Emma nodded against his shoulder and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Everyone in the diner gasped as they saw the true effect of time returning to them in Emma's tiny form.

"My goodness, she's just a child now," Ella observed in shock as her hands rubbed her protruding belly.

Red moved to allow room for Snow to get up from the booth and join her family. Snow took in her daughter's appearance and smiled. Emma was a beautiful child with long brown hair falling in soft waves down her back.

"I guess she wasn't a natural blonde after all," Snow humored before she took in the dress that her daughter now wore. "Nice to see Regina gave her fitted clothes before she released her. If that witch is smart, she'll keep her distance."

Hearing her mother's voice, Emma felt drawn to her. She immediately turned in her father's arms and reached out for her mother. Snow White's breath came in sharp gasps as she took her young daughter into her arms and held her close. It was the first moment since her birth that they felt like true parents for she was no longer an adult or even a teenager; she was just their little girl. Snow buried her face against her daughter's neck and allowed herself to cry. James wrapped his arms around them both as his own tears slid silently down his face. They stayed like that for a few moments until Emma's sweet voice suddenly broke through.

"Don't cry Momma," Emma murmured against her mother's shoulder.

Snow cried harder at being called Momma for the first time and it took her a few minutes to compose herself. James brushed the tears from her face as she shifted her daughter's weight to get a better look at her. Even though Emma was a little big to be held, Snow refused to put her down.

"Are you sure you're okay Emma? Regina didn't hurt you?" Snow questioned softly.

Emma leaned back slightly and shook her head. "No, I'm okay Momma. She didn't hurt me."

Snow smiled as she took in daughter's face. Aside from having James' nose and hair color, she was a carbon copy of her mother as a child.

"Emma, can you tell me the last memory you have?" James' inquired.

Emma tilted her head as she pursed her lips. "Um, being in the evil queen's basement."

James cupped his daughter's cheek. "Sweetheart, do you remember being a grown up, like your mother and I?"

Emma giggled as she leaned against James. "I'm only eight Poppa! I have a lot more growing up to do before I get as old as you."

James chuckled before tapping her nose. "You're absolutely right Princess."

"This may seem like a silly question, but how do you know we're your parents?" Snow questioned her daughter.

Emma shrugged. "I just do."

James and Snow chuckled at the simple answer before the young princess returned to her father's embrace. "I missed you both so much. I felt like I was trapped forever."

Snow ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Emma, why did Regina let you go?"

"She thought I was Henry and then she saw it was me and let me go. She was very sad and I told her I was sorry she lost Henry."

The stunned parents shared a look at Emma's statement. "Sweetie, you don't remember who Henry is?"

Emma looked up at her father. "Should I Poppa?"

James shook his head. "No, I guess not. Hey, how about I get Granny to make you some hot cocoa?"

Emma's eyes suddenly lit up. "With cinnamon?"

"Of course," James added before he ushered her and Snow to the booth to sit while he went in search of Granny.

* * *

Belle watched in fascination as Rumplestiltskin retrieved the chipped cup from a glass cabinet.

"I can't believe you kept it after all this time," Belle confessed.

"What can I say; I'm a sentimental guy," Rumple joked.

Belle giggled before she pointed to it. "So what do you plan to do with it?"

"I'm going to enchant it with the same spell I used on Cinderella's slipper so that when we return to our world, I'll be able to use it to find you. I just hope I'm smart enough to realize it."

Rumplestiltskin held the cup in his hands and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he blinked them open again, he giggled excitedly when he saw the cup was glowing brightly.

"There my beautiful Belle. I am all set to find you again," Rumple murmured.

Belle smiled before she closed the gap between them and cupped his face. "I look forward to that day."

* * *

Regina found herself wandering back to Henry's room. Unlike everyone else in town, her memories only seemed to burn stronger as she sat on her son's bed and took in his room. She never thought she would feel the pain of loss like she did with her beloved Daniel, but the void that Henry made seemed to hurt worse than any fate she had ever endured. She couldn't believe how soft she had become as she once again cried into Henry's pillow. She knew once they returned to their world his existence would forever be erased from her memory but for now she welcomed it. By crying over his lost it meant he was real and for now that was all she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm still amazed by the attention this story is getting! Thank you all so much :) Good news is there will be a sequel but the bad news is that it may take awhile to post it because my muse is being uncooperative at the moment but I promise, it will get posted.  
**

**Disclaimer: Wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that world ...but I'm not. I also don't own them :(  
**

* * *

Emma happily drank her second cup of hot cocoa as she sat between her parents in one of the diner booths. Red, Ella, and Thomas sat across from them and they chatted about fond memories to the delight of young Emma. Red glanced up at the clock on the wall and frowned.

"Snow, it almost time," Red reminded her as she pointed up to the clock.

Snow nodded before she stroked her daughter's head. "Emma, I have an important question to ask you. Do you remember being in any pain while you were trapped in the basement?"

Emma gave her mother a sad look. "Yes. Is it going to happen again?"

"I'm afraid so sweetheart but it'll be better this time I promise. You know why?"

Emma shook her head.

"Because you have us," Snow replied.

Emma beamed a smiled before she wrapped her arms around her mother. The chimes began to echo throughout the town and Snow gave James a panicked look.

"I got her," James answered before she could ask and Snow placed a chaste kiss to Emma's head before she prepared for the contraction to begin.

The last chime rung out and Emma, as if she was stung by a bee, suddenly cried out in pain. Tears poured from her eyes as she cried so hard that she started to hyperventilate. James quickly pulled her into his arms and cradled her against his chest as best as he could while he rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, sweet princess. Poppa's got you," he murmured as he tried to staff off his own tears. "Daddy's got you."

Emma's heartbreaking cries caused the whole room to fall silent as they helplessly watched the young princess writhe in agony in her father's arms. Snow barely registered her own pain as she focused intently on Emma's distress. She rubbed her daughter's legs soothingly with one hand while her other one was wrapped tightly around her own abdomen.

When the minute finally passed, Snow silently indicated to James that it was over as Emma continued to cry.

"It's all over Emma; no more pain," Snow softly assured.

It took a few minutes before Emma was able to calm herself down. She rubbed at her puffy eyes until she blinked her blue-green orbs up at her father and sniffled.

"Can I stay here for a little while, Poppa?"

James grinned happily. "You can stay in my arms for as long as you like, Princess."

Emma smiled in return and she tucked herself tighter against his chest. Within minutes, her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off to sleep. James felt a surge of emotions at holding his slumbering daughter in his arms.

"The first time I saw her as a twenty eight year old woman after the curse had broken, I thought I'd lost my chance at having this; at having my daughter safely tucked in my arms," James softly confessed. "I just... I can't even begin to describe the feelings she is stirring up right now."

Thomas reached over the table and patted his friend's arm. "Welcome to fatherhood, James."

Snow gently stretched Emma's legs out onto her lap before she fixed her daughter's dress. "She's something else, isn't she?"

James beamed a smile at his wife. "She looks just like you. I must admit I'm anxious to see what influence we'll have over her and how different our love and our world will make her."

"Remember Charming, you won't remember how she was here," Snow reminded him.

"I know but I fear we'll change her into a reserved, soft spoken princess instead of the strong willed leader she was here," James countered before he brushed a lock of hair away from his daughter's face.

Snow scoffed. "From who would our daughter learn to be reserved and soft spoken?"

James glanced at his scowling wife and chuckled. "Point taken."

The sudden jingle of the doorbell sounded and everyone turned to see Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket enter the diner. James' eyes immediately darkened.

"Charming," Snow warned in a low voice.

James glanced over to Snow before he relaxed his features. "I'll behave," he murmured before he gazed down at Emma.

"You better," Snow snapped before she plastered on a smile as Geppetto made his way over to them.

"Your Highnesses, if I may take a moment of your time to extend my deepest apologies," Geppetto pleaded as he bowed before the couple. "Please forgive me for my insolence."

"You lied to us old man and you disobeyed the blue fairy's orders," James clarified. "My daughter grew up in this wretched land alone and scared with no one to raise her; no one to love her and it's all because of you!"

Geppetto bowed even more, refusing to look James in the eye. "I just wanted to save my boy, Your Highness. I didn't consider the consequences of sending a boy to do a man's job. As a parent yourself, please understand I only did what any parent would do. I had to give him his best chance."

Snow sucked in a sharp breath at his words as she turned pleading eyes towards James. "Release him of this burden. Any hardships now would only be a waste of precious time."

James sighed heavily before he nodded. "I forgive you Geppetto, but only because we won't remember any of this when we return."

Geppetto straightened up and smiled. "I understand Your Highness. Thank you."

Pinocchio suddenly made his presence known in that moment as he looked over at the sleeping girl. "Is that Emma?"

Snow looked over at the gawky-teenaged Pinocchio and smiled. Since Emma was now seven, Pinocchio would be fourteen.

"Yes Pinocchio, that's her," Snow answered.

"She's so young," Pinocchio observed.

Red giggled. "So are you. I hope you traded your motorcycle in for a bicycle."

"Wait, you remember her as an adult?" Ella blurted out.

"It's a little hazy, but yeah."

"How perfectly odd," Ella surmised.

"Poppa?"

James looked down when his name was called and watched Emma scrub her eyes before they blinked up at him.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Did you have a good nap?" James asked.

Emma nodded as her father helped her to sit up. She slid over to sit between her parents again and leaned lazily against her mother's shoulder. Snow shifted so that she could drape her arm around her daughter.

"Pinocchio's here with his father Geppetto and their friend Jiminy. Do you remember them?" Snow whispered.

Emma leaned forward to gaze upon the people in question and she shyly shrunk backwards into her mother's side before shaking her head. Snow chuckled at her daughter's sudden shyness, knowing as an adult she was anything but.

"Don't be rude Emma, say hello," Snow chastised.

Emma rolled her eyes which caused Red and Ella to burst out into a fit of giggles. She leaned forward again to look around her mother and gave a small wave. "Hello."

Pinocchio flashed a smile. "I remember you but I guess you don't remember me. That's cool though. I'm Pinocchio and this is my father Geppetto." Geppetto bowed slightly and Jiminy, who was on Geppetto's shoulder, took the opportunity to jump onto the table. "And that's Jiminy."

Emma's eyes lit up at seeing the cricket.

"Hello Princess Emma," Jiminy greeted before he bowed. "It's an honor to meet you…again."

Emma giggled before she scooped him up into her hands. "The honor is all mine, Sir Jiminy," Emma countered before she kissed his tiny cheek and set him back down.

Jiminy blushed before he flew back up to stand on Geppetto's shoulder.

"Well aren't you quite the _charmer_. I wonder where she gets that from," Red instigated as James glared at her.

"That might've been her father but I know you didn't miss that eye roll. That my dear Red, was all Snow White," Ella added.

Emma threw her hands up and shrugged. "What can I say; I got the best of both parents."

Everyone around the table laughed as Snow placed a kiss to her daughter's head. "You are going to be quite a handful, my child."

"Yeah but you love me anyway," Emma responded.

"With all my heart," Snow added before she pulled Emma back against her side.

* * *

Squeals of laughter echoed through the diner as Emma ran after her father.

"I gonna get you Poppa," Emma shouted as she chased after a tiring James.

Whether it was from the naps she took at hours seven and six or just a natural high, Emma had been nothing but a ball of energy for the past two hours. She played with the dwarfs until she wore them out then she moved on to Pinocchio and Red. Pinocchio was able to keep up for the most part since he was younger but even he tired out. From there she moved on to Abigail, Frederick, and Thomas. To the amusement of her parents, she bounced from one person to the next, returning to her parent's side in between play pals before moving on. At four years old, she managed to wipe out half the kingdom. All that was left was her parents to torture.

After his sixth lap around the restaurant tables, James finally collapsed to the ground. He managed to roll over onto his back just before Emma pounced on him.

"Gotcha!" Emma yelled triumphantly.

"That's right princess, you got me."

"Again Poppa again!" Emma demanded as she pounded on his chest.

"Emma enough," Snow lectured before she scooped her daughter up into her arms and carried her to a booth. Seating her daughter on the table to face her, Snow bit her lip to keep from smiling at Emma's adorable pout.

"I wasn't done playing Momma," Emma snapped as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"You wore everybody out Sweetie. It's time to take a break," Snow explained.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "No! I want to play now!"

Snow stared at her daughter in shock before she felt the presence of her husband beside her.

James leaned in towards his daughter and hardened his expression. "Emma, you apologize to your mother this instant for being rude to her."

Emma's expression quickly deflated to one of sadness. "But Poppa..."

"No buts Emma. You know better than to speak that way," James countered and he watched Snow mouth the words thank you to him. He knew his wife was having a difficult time being strict with Emma and for the time being he was okay with taking that responsibility. "Emma, apologize now or I will put you in time out."

James had no idea what he was saying or if it would even have an affect on his daughter. For all he knew, Emma might not even know what a time out is.

Emma's head dropped before she lifted eyes to glance at her mother who sat in front of her. "I sorry Momma," Emma mumbled before her lower lip started to quiver.

"Oh Emma," Snow murmured before she pulled her now sobbing daughter into her lap and rocked her. "I forgive you."

James just shook his head and sighed. "I'm afraid she's going to be one spoiled princess."

Snow looked down at Emma in her arms and smiled. "After everything she has been through the past twenty eight years, I think she's earned the right to be spoiled for the next few hours."

"On that note I would have to agree, but we can't have her running amok in here and causing chaos," James murmured.

"I know that Charming but she has memories we're unsure of right now. Yes she is our daughter but yet she's also a stranger to us."

"We still have to be her parents Snow."

"I know Charming," Snow agreed bitterly before she realized Emma's cries had stopped.

She looked to her husband for confirmation and after casting his gaze upon his daughter's angelic face, he nodded. "She's asleep."

Snow carefully lowered Emma down from her shoulder and positioned her so that she was cradled in Snow's arms.

"Do you want me to take her?" James whispered.

"No, I got her," Snow quickly answered before she blushed at her outburst. "I'm sorry I just...watching her sleep and knowing she's safe...," Snow paused as a tear trickled down her face. "I need her close to me."

James reached down and brushed her tear away before he smiled. "You don't have to explain. I know exactly what you mean."

Snow watched the emotions swirl in her husband's eyes as he gazed upon their slumbering daughter. She knew he wanted to hold Emma in his arms forever, just as she did and his request to take her was more for a selfish need than to release Snow of her burden.

"When the hour is upon us, you can take her," Snow explained softly as she brushed her fingers through Emma's soft brunette curls.

"Really?!" James questioned excitedly before cleared his throat. "I mean sure if that's what you want."

Snow chuckled. "Oh Charming, you can't fool me."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, but your utter selfishness for our daughter is fast becoming one of my favorite reasons to love you so much," Snow whispered before she leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

* * *

James looked down upon Emma, who was peacefully asleep in his arms once again. He took turns looking between his wife and his daughter as the minutes ticked away. Emma was now one years old and everyone knew that as the next hour approached, it would hopefully be the final hour that everyone would spend in this foreign world.

Snow White glanced around and smiled at all the people she saw inside the diner as well as outside on the streets. These were all loved ones that she held dear.

"Are you afraid of what's to come?" James whispered.

Snow peeked at him and shook her head. "No, quite the opposite actually; I welcome it. I am curious however, at what point we'll return to in our former lives. What about you Charming, are you afraid?"

James frowned. "I must admit I am a bit frightened of what will become of your stepmother. If we are to return to the point from when she unleashed the curse upon us and we have no memory of it, then what false memory will befall her mind? What will she believe she did since our wedding day to exact revenge upon us?"

Snow pondered what James had said. "You make a good point. Let's hope it's nothing as horrendous as this current one."

Thomas walked over to the table and gave a concerned look to his friends. "It's almost upon the hour."

Snow nodded and watched as everyone from the diner filtered out. They followed along with the crowd of people in the streets until they reached the abandoned library, where they all watched in anticipation as the clock ticked backwards to its final resting place of 4:00pm.

No bells rang out this time and silence fell across the townspeople as they looked about in confusion. James flicked his gaze towards Snow and saw that she wasn't in pain before they glanced down in unison at Emma. The parents were startled to see a soft purple glow began to emanate from their infant daughter. As Emma glowed brighter, it got the attention of everyone else and they watched in horror as Emma disappeared behind a blinding purple light before a giant shock wave shot out from where she was, knocking everyone to the ground as it rippled outwards. The shock wave raced towards the edges of the town before Storybrooke started to shake violently. James looked around in panic when he realized both Emma and Snow had disappeared.

"Snow!" He cried out as the ground shook hard and people screamed in fear. He searched the crowd frantically until he saw his wife lying on the ground about a hundred feet away.

Unable to stand from the quaking ground, he crawled as fast as he could to her side and flipped her over to face him. She opened her eyes lazily and smiled. "You found me."

He smiled in return as he pulled her close and realized something was different. "Snow, you're with child!"

She looked down and rubbed her now heavily burdened belly. "Emma."

A low humming noise followed by an eerie green light started to rise from beneath the ground. James tugged Snow White into his arms and they desperately clung to each other as chaos ensued all around them.

"I love you Snow," James confessed over the noise.

"And I love you Charming," Snow responded as a tear trickled down her cheek.

James cupped her face and leaned in, placing his lips against hers in a desperate fervor to stay connected while the world around them changed. Her hands trailed up into his hair as she deepened the kiss while the humming became deafening and light became blinding. Suddenly the town seemed to implode on itself before everything went silent.

Snow broke the kiss and looked into her husband's eyes as light filtered in through the balcony archway. She gripped her stomach as a pained look crossed her features.

"What is it?" James asked in concern.

"Baby," Snow panted before another contraction rippled through her. "She's coming."

A brilliant smile replaced his features as James scooped his wife up into his arms. "Then I must get you to our bed chamber so we can prepare for our little ones arrival."

Snow wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as he carefully carried her out of the nursery and frowned. "James, what if my stepmother makes good on her threat today?"

"Snow you mustn't be concerned. You have spent too many restless nights since our wedding day, worried over what she will do. Everyone is prepared if she makes good on her threat but today my precious Snow, you are only to be focused on bringing our child safely into this world."

* * *

Regina paced in her darkened palace when the genie suddenly appeared in a mirror next to her.

"My queen, the time has come."

Regina flashed a sinister grin. "Then I must prepare. Tell me mirror, is the room ready for our guest?"

"Yes my queen."

"Excellent," She praised before she turned on her heel. "Guards, prepare my carriage and assemble the army. We have a castle to storm and a child to steal."

* * *

**AN: Well, I almost ended it here because everything has now come full circle but being that there will be a sequel, there is one more chapter left. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everybody! I'm sorry it's been awhile but when sh*t hits the fan in RL, it really hits hard. From two family emergencies to Hurricane Sandy, it hasn't been a real good month. To add to the mix, I've had major writers block with this story so I decided to scrap the sequel and completely changed the entire ending to this chapter, thus changing the path I originally had planned for this story. The plus side at least is there will be more chapters added so this isn't the last chapter of this story as I had intended it to be. Please have patience for the upcoming chapters as I'm still coping with RL issues.  
**

**Thank you for all the favs, follows, reviews, etc!  
**

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

Snow White held her newborn daughter as James hovered over them, tracing a finger delicately over Emma's head as she wiggled and cooed. Her arm managed to free itself from the confines of the white knitted blanket and James reached out to take her hand. Little fingers instantly grasped her father's much bigger finger and James proudly smiled.

"She's so beautiful," James praised.

"She truly is," Snow agreed.

The happy family moment was short-lived when one of their knights suddenly burst into the room.

"Sir, there's a problem," the knight explained hastily. "The queen is here with her army."

Snow sucked in a lungful of breath as she pulled her daughter closer. "I knew she would make good on her promise. She's going to harm our daughter."

James narrowed his eyes. "I would never allow that, Snow."

"She's too powerful for us to do anything," Snow warned.

"Snow, trust in me to protect our family," James pleaded.

Snow looked down at Emma and nodded. "Okay, but please be careful."

James kissed Snow soundly on the lips before he placed a kiss to his daughter's head. The royal couple briefly locked eyes before James retrieved his sword and followed the knight out of their bed chambers.

Snow allowed her mask to slip once her husband left the room and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't shake the feeling that Regina wasn't going to back down this time.

* * *

When James reached the courtyard, he heard the familiar sounds of combat as shouts and swords clashed together. He quickened his pace as he glared at one of his knights.

"What is going on?" James demanded.

"Sir, the queen's army is attacking the castle!" the knight shouted.

"Summon the dwarfs and bring me my armor," James bellowed to a nearby soldier.

The soldier saluted in acceptance of his orders before he briskly ran off. With a quick glance to the tower that he knew Snow and his daughter were in, James puffed out his chest before he yanked his sword from it's sheath and charged towards the battle.

* * *

Snow was gently rocking her slumbering daughter in her arms when she heard the sounds of a battle coming from below. Biting back a cry as she slipped from the bed, she carefully made her way over to the balcony and looked out. A sob escaped her throat as she saw the queen's army attacking their knights. The hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle and she turned around to witness a black cloud swirl in her room before it revealed Regina herself. Snow managed to ignore the pains in her body as she took a defensive stance in front of her stepmother.

"What do you want?" Snow demanded.

"Why your daughter of course," the evil queen blatantly admitted before she slowly approached Snow, like a prey circling in on its victim. "I plan to raise her as my own."

Snow was momentarily confused by her admission. "I don't understand, why would you want to do that?"

"Because she is your happiness, and nothing would hurt you more than to know your daughter is in my care, calling me mother instead of you," Regina snarled before she flashed a menacing grin. "I will raise her to despise you and your Prince _Charming_ so that one day, your very own daughter will kill you both."

"No," Snow gasped as she looked down at her precious newborn. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not always as heartless as you portray me to be. As a matter of fact, I'll keep the name you have chosen for her; Emma wasn't it?"

"Please," Snow begged. "I will do anything you ask of me just don't take away my daughter."

"There is nothing you have that I want," Regina quipped.

Snow White fell back against the wall before she slid down to the floor. Tears streamed down her face as she looked pleadingly at her stepmother. "Please Regina, there must be some kind of deal we can arrange."

Regina tapped her chin as she appeared to be pondering Snow's request. After a few minutes, she turned to her stepdaughter with a twisted grin.

"I will allow you to keep your daughter and raise her in your happy, _pathetic_ castle on one condition; you will give me your firstborn grandchild," Regina explained.

Snow looked down as Emma began to fuss before locking eyes with the wicked woman before her.

"You'll let James and I raise our daughter with no interference from you in exchange for Emma's firstborn child?"

"That is the deal I am willing to make."

"Until such time, do I have your word that you will stay out of our kingdom and out of our lives?"

Regina flicked her fingers and suddenly a scroll appeared in her hands. Unraveling it, she produced a feather pen from thin air and signed the bottom before showing it to Snow White.

"A binding contract between us," Regina stated as she held the feather out for Snow. "All it needs is your signature."

Snow read over the contract, making sure no hidden riddles or words were mixed in to allow Regina to trick her. When she saw that the contract was true to what was agreed, she couldn't help but look upon her stepmother with suspicious eyes.

"Why? Why the sudden change of heart to take my grandchild instead of my daughter?" Snow questioned.

Regina leaned down and smiled. "Because one way or the other you will lose Emma, whether it is by my hands today or by your hands the day your grandchild is born."

Emma had chosen that moment to start crying and both women stared down at her.

"It's okay sweetheart," Snow cooed before she turned back to Regina. "I will take my chances with my daughter when that time comes. The price of losing her is too great and exceeds that of any future grandchild."

"You say that now but I'm sure you'll feel differently as you watch her grow into a young woman," Regina countered.

Snow gazed upon her daughter and she felt a sense of déjà vu at the thought of losing her firstborn child. Maybe Regina was right and she would feel guilty as time passed by but at this very moment, there was only one clear choice that made sense to her. Without a second thought, Snow signed her name at the bottom of the contract. Regina grinned as she rolled up the scroll and stepped back.

"It a pleasure doing business with you. See you in about eighteen years, give or take a year," Regina promised before she disappeared in a plum of smoke.

Snow remained on the floor as she heard the battle below slowly come to a stop. She figured Regina pulled her army out and disappeared back under the rock she had crawled out from. It wasn't long afterwards that she heard her husband's familiar footfalls running down the hall towards their room.

"Snow! Snow! We did it! We defeated…," James shouted happily until he saw his wife on the floor by the balcony with moisture in her eyes and a fear-sickened face. His sword clattered to the ground as he ran to her side. "What happened? What's wrong? Is Emma okay?"

Snow shook her head as fresh tears fell and he took her into his arms as he gazed upon his daughter.

"I made a deal James…with Regina," Snow whispered. "She was going to steal our child and raise her as her own daughter. She planned to teach Emma to despise us so that one day she would kill us," Snow explained before she cupped her daughter's tiny head. "I couldn't let that happen so I made a deal with her."

"You were able to make a deal with her? What could we possibly offer in exchange for our daughter to remain here with us?"

"Regina will stay out of our lives and allow us to raise Emma in peace in exchange…in exchange for…," Snow paused as she tried to swallow around that lump that formed in her throat. She realized in that moment that Regina was right; she was going to regret her decision.

"What Snow? What did you promise her?" James asked worriedly.

"Our firstborn grandchild," Snow whispered.

"What?!" James roared as he jumped to his feet. "Snow, how could you?"

"What did you want me to do James?! She wanted our daughter! She was going to take Emma away from us so I had to do something!" Snow screamed, causing Emma to startle and cry.

James softened his features before he knelt down in front of his family. "I'm sorry Snow, I just…how will we ever tell our daughter what we did?"

"I'm hoping we will have a solution before that time comes," Snow offered.

James took his wailing daughter into his arms and bounced her softly. "I hope she can forgive us if we come up empty-handed."

"I'll make her understand that I had no choice. I will do everything in my power to find a way out of this James, I have to," Snow explained.

James helped Snow to her feet and ushered her back to bed before placing their daughter back in her arms.

"We'll get through this Snow, the way we get through everything…together," James offered.

Snow smiled. "Together."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm baaack! Thank you everyone for your patience with this story! My muse has finally stopped giving me the cold shoulder and I am pleased to announce that this story is completed (in rough draft). There will be fourteen chapters total for this story so there are a few more to go before this comes to its end. Thank you for the love that is continued to be shown for this story, it means soo much to me, especially in these trying times. **_  
_

**A bit of a heads up...from this chapter on this story will be more Emma-centric but other characters will be seen. It's going to be a little different because we're in FTL now not Storybrooke so the story has to take a slightly different turn.  
**

**Enjoy the story and happy reading :)  
**

* * *

_Five years later…_

"Emma? Emma, are you listening to me? Emma!" Blue snapped as she peered over the book she held in her lap.

Emma rubbed her eyes sleepily before stretching her little arms out. She hated lessons and being taught and she would always find herself drifting off or daydreaming.

"I'm sorry Fairy Godmother, but these lessons are too dreary. I'd rather chase butterflies in the field then to listen one minute more," Emma confessed.

"Calling butterflies dwarf dragons while running after them with your play sword is not what one would consider chasing butterflies."

Emma shrugged. "Call it what you like, I would still rather do that than listen to this drabble."

"Now you listen to me young lady, you will sit up and pay attention. It's high time you started behaving more like a princess," Blue sternly warned.

Emma crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm only five."

Blue softened her expression slightly. "Emma, one day you will be queen of this realm. Wouldn't you like impress your parents as well as your people with how much you have learned and how proper you have grown?"

Emma dropped her head. "What if I do not wish to be queen?"

"Oh Your Highness, you know that is not a choice."

"No it's a burden," Emma mumbled under her breath before she straightened up and forced a smile. "Continue with the lesson, Fairy Godmother."

Blue returned the smile as she opened the book and began reading from where she left off.

Emma tried to pay attention as Blue droned on but she found herself slowly reclining back against the tree she sat beside and her eyelids grew heavy. Just before she closed them to drift off, she caught a flash of white running behind Blue and straight past her through the meadow. Sleep completely forgotten, Emma sprang to her feet and watched in surprise as she realized it was a white rabbit in a tailored vest that had caught her attention. Curiosity overrunning common sense, Emma chased after the rabbit for some time until he paused before a giant rabbit hole.

"Oh dear, I'm late!" the rabbit cried as he glanced down at his pocket watch.

Emma was momentarily stunned at what she witnessed. "How perfectly odd."

Returning the watch to his pocket, the rabbit jumped into the hole and disappeared. Not wanting to lose him, Emma quickly followed after him. The hole was big enough to accommodate her body and she scurried deeper and deeper until she lost all light and was bathed in complete darkness. Fear and curiosity started to battle within her as she continued feeling her way down the rabbit hole.

"Oh Emma, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Emma expressed aloud. "Mother is not going to be happy."

Just as she was about to turn around she suddenly found the ground beneath her had disappeared. A yelp escaped her throat as she fell quickly through the abyss until she landed softly on what seemed to be pillows.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Emma quipped as she noticed a soft light coming from a few hundred yards away.

The young princess scrambled towards the light and paused just before a grand opening in the ground. A few feet below her was the rabbit and she saw the light was from a lantern nearby. She quietly observed him from a distance and watched as he took out his pocket watch and held it by its chain before he started to swing it in a wide circle. As the watch twirled faster and faster, a soft purple glow began to emanate from it and a portal suddenly opened up before the white rabbit. Emma gasped in surprise as the vortex grew larger until the rabbit pocketed the watch and jumped into the swirling abyss. Emma quickly dove after him, jumping through the portal just before it closed behind her.

Falling out the other end, Emma landed with a thud onto what appeared to be a marble floor. Getting to her feet, she brushed off her blue and white dress before she took in her surroundings. Several doors lined the walls around her and she felt overwhelmed at all the choices.

"Oh no, which door shall I choose?" Emma asked aloud to herself.

A strange sucking noise had her turning around where she caught the tail end of the rabbit disappear into what looked like a giant mirror.

"Liquid mirror door it is then," Emma responded before she dashed through the door herself.

As she slipped through, she was suddenly blinded by the bright sun over head and she quickly threw her arm up to protect her eyes.

"Who…are…you?" bellowed a voice from nearby.

Emma startled at the voice and slowly lowered her arm to come face to face with a giant blue caterpillar smoking from a hookah.

"What did I get myself into?" Emma muttered as she took in the colorful and exotic world around her.

* * *

Snow White sat beside the small pond in the palace garden and wept. It had been three months since Emma disappeared without a trace. The blue fairy tried to explain that she must have been bewitched because she never saw Emma leave. _I promise you your Highnesses, Emma was in front of me one second and then gone the next. Magic had to be involved or else I would've seen where she went._ The blue fairy had begged Snow and Charming.

The kingdom searched high and low but little Emma was nowhere to be found. Every day, Snow thought of her daughter. She had been so elated when that contract was made to keep Regina out of the picture that she completely overlooked all the other possible threats that could've crept in and stolen Emma from right under their noses.

A puff of smoke to Snow's right side caught her attention but she made no effort to acknowledge it or the person it brought.

"Hello my precious stepdaughter," Regina greeted before she sat down beside Snow White. "Still mourning over your precious Emma?"

Instead of anger, Snow relented with a sigh. "What would you know of the loss of a child?"

Regina was taken aback by Snow's blasé attitude but her remark of a lost child stirred something deep within the evil queen. Regina's back went rigid as she folded her hands in her lap. "You had asked of an audience with me so here I am. You do realize this is in direct violation of our little agreement?"

"I am aware of that," Snow quipped before she faced Regina. "I know you have no hand in Emma's disappearance so that is not what this is about. I understand that you have a hat in your possession; a magical hat that is a portal to other worlds."

Regina stood up and walked along the edge of the pond. "Are you asking me to give you access to other worlds so you can continue your quest to search for your missing daughter?"

"Yes."

Regina turned to Snow White with a menacing glare. "And _why_ would I ever help you?"

"Because without my daughter, our contract is broken. No Emma means no grandchild."

Regina scowled before she disappeared without giving her an answer, leaving Snow White alone with her sorrow once again.

* * *

Emma ran as fast as she could through the colorful branches of the surrounding forest. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to find her way back to the door that had brought her to the maddened world of Wonderland. At first she had fun with the unique creatures and their crazy antics but she soon found it all very annoying and scary. Now, thanks to the dodo bird, the queen of hearts was hunting for her.

The forest broke open to a huge field and Emma cheered in relief when she saw the path that led to the mirrored door. Running as fast as her little feet could move, she reached the door and was just about to jump through when someone grabbed her around the waist and snatched her up.

Pounding her little hands on the strong arms that held her prisoner she started to scream.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Calm down silly little girl. There is no point in fighting," a male voice whispered in her ear.

The red and black soldiers caught up and grabbed her from the man's arms, allowing Emma the opportunity to see who had prevented her from escaping. A sob escaped her throat when she saw it was one of only a few people she had trusted in the realm of Wonderland.

"Mad Hatter how could you?! I thought you were my friend!" Emma cried as she felt betrayed and hurt.

Jefferson knelt down in front of her as the soldiers held her tightly. "I have to follow the queen's orders. She took my head and then my heart. I am but a slave to this world little one."

"I _hate_ you," Emma growled before she felt the soldiers starting to pull her back towards the castle.

Jefferson looked on as Emma went willingly. A stray tear slipped down his cheek as he thought of his own long lost daughter. "Forgive me," he whispered before his eyes twitched a little.

* * *

Regina stormed through her castle until she reached a locked cabinet. Using magic as a key, the lock popped open and the doors swung wide as she grabbed what she was looking for.

"You aren't actually going to give that to Snow, are you my Queen?" the genie asked from the mirror as he watched Regina pull that hat from its carrier.

"Don't be absurd," Regina snapped before her features softened. "Tell me Genie, any sign of our fair-haired little princess yet?"

"No your Majesty. She doesn't appear to be in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina didn't seem surprised by his answer as she set the hat on the ground and gave it a spin.

"I have a feeling I know who has her and if I am correct, no mirrored portal to another realm will save her. This time, I will destroy the queen of hearts," Regina promised before she jumped into the portal the hat had created and disappeared.

* * *

Emma was roughly pushed to the floor before the queen's throne. Her eyes caught the white rabbit standing beside the queen with a smug smile on his face.

"You!" Emma snapped as she got to her feet. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Nobody forced your hand to follow me," the rabbit sneered as he swirled in red magic before transforming into a man suited in a long red velvet coat and a red heart-shaped hat.

The man who was the rabbit but a moment ago grabbed the tube that the queen held out and listened to her whisper through it. Emma found the queen slightly disturbing as she cloaked herself in a red veil and showed no visible skin.

"The queen would like to know your name," the rabbit-man asked.

"Alice, my name is Alice," Emma lied smoothly. This was the name she gave to everyone she spoke to in Wonderland, afraid if they discovered her real identity that it might be used against her.

The queen whispered to her faithful companion once more. "Her Majesty said you are lying and even though that is the name you have chosen to use here, it is not your given name. If you wish not to lose your head, you will state your true name."

"My name is Emma," she admitted.

The queen of hearts whispered through the tube once more. "Guards, take her to the dungeon."

Emma widened her eyes. "Wait, you cannot do this! I have done no wrong!"

Emma's pleas went unanswered as the soldiers dragged her into the palace and down the stairs into the belly of the structure. One giant imposing iron gate stood at the bottom of the staircase and after unlocking it with a heart-shaped key, Emma was thrown into the abyss before the gate was re-secured and she was left alone. Curling herself up into a corner, she allowed herself to cry.

"Do not cry child," a voice whispered softly to her.

Her head jerked up and she peered into her cell, trying to see who had spoken in the low light of the single torch the flickered nearby.

"Who's there?" Emma asked shakily.

"Do not fret sweet child, I will not harm you."

Emma watched as a woman appeared from the other side of the cell and slowly approached her.

"What is your name?"

"Emma," she whispered as she eyed the woman warily.

"My name is Cora and you have no reason to fear me sweetheart," Cora cooed as she knelt down beside her. "I will make sure no harm comes to you."

Emma was a little leery of the older woman, but when Cora reached her hand out with a genuine smile gracing her lips, she allowed Cora to pull her up from the floor and into her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chapter extra early to make up for lost time. To those who realized Jefferson was back in Wonderland, congratulations! (It was my little OUaT/Lost WTF is going on? hidden feature moment hehehe.) Since I got nothing past your sharp eyes though, I shall offer you the answer as to why; Jefferson had hoped to escape by leaving early but no one could escape the giant reset button. Once the curse was broken, everyone returned to where they were at the precise moment the curse was unleashed and so poor Jefferson returned to Wonderland. Like the butterfly effect, had he not returned to Wonderland than it could've upset the whole balance. Don't worry though, he'll get his freedom...maybe ;)  
**

* * *

Regina made her way through Wonderland as she found herself asking what she was doing there again. Saving Emma didn't really benefit her except for the promised child in the future. But what did Regina want with a child anyway? She wasn't maternal in any shape or form, at least she didn't think so at the moment. Even if she had succeeded in taking Emma as originally planned, she had nannies that were to care for her, not the queen herself. Thoughts of Daniel made her eyes suddenly water as she imagined that had she been allowed to have the child she had been blessed with from her brief union with him, things would have been greatly different for her. She believed she would've made a wonderful mother at one point in her earlier life.

Scowling out loud for her sudden moment of weakness, she continued through Wonderland until she reached the palace gates. With a flick of her wrist, the guards went flying and the gates flew open. A smirk graced her lips as she paved her way with ease through the Queen of heart's soldiers until she reached the great room where she found the woman herself standing smugly, all veils off and her features being shown.

"I figured you would return here at some point," the Queen of hearts sneered.

"Hello Mother," Regina drawled with bitterness.

"My, my…Look at you in all your glory. It appears all of my hard work and discipline finally succeeded in making a Queen out of you after all. It's a shame you sent me through that mirror before I had a chance to see you fulfill your destiny. You're still weak my child but I can help you with that," Cora purred as she closed the distance between them.

"Where is Princess Emma?" Regina demanded.

"You mean that sweet little girl that belongs to Snow White and Prince Charming? Why she is right where she belongs," Cora answered.

Regina pretended to look bored as she let her mother string her along. "And where, might I ask, is that?"

"Beside me as my heir, just as my daughter should have been," Cora replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Oh please Mother, must we do this again?" Regina implored.

"Emma is more disciplined than you ever were. She's a quick learner and appears to have her very own abilities. In a few years' time, why she might be equal to you in power," Cora explained nonchalantly.

Regina's eyes darkened as her upper lip curled in anger. "You're teaching her _magic_?"

Cora shrugged before she laughed. "She is the product of true love which makes her very powerful. You could've had her in your grasp, raised her in your kingdom, and taught her how to use her magic, but instead you make a weak deal with your supposed enemy and here you are about to do a heroic rescue. You are pathetic and I am ashamed to call you my daughter," Cora sneered before she cackled ruefully.

"Regardless of whose child she is, no one deserves to suffer the fate that I had by having you raise them. Now, tell me where she is?"

Cora looked to her right and called out. "Emma Sweetheart, come on out here. We have company."

Emma, who was now six years of age, strolled into the room in a beautiful red and black dress. "You summoned me Your Majesty?"

"Yes dear, come stand beside me and say hello to Regina."

Emma made her way over and curtsied to Regina. "A pleasure to meet you Madame Regina."

Regina took in the girl before her and couldn't help but return the gesture as she curtsied herself. "Princess Emma."

"Emma, show Regina your new trick," Cora suggested.

Emma's eyes lit up and Regina felt her stomach drop a little. She remembered being that young and naive, wanting to learn magic until she discovered how much her mother would rather use it to hurt and torture her.

Before Regina could prepare herself, she felt several vines snap around her body before they hoisted her up and held her in place.

"Very good Sweetheart," Cora praised as she watched Regina's face grow dark. "I'm so glad I made the choice to bring plants into this room."

"Enough!" Regina bellowed out and the vines retreated as if cowering before her as she was gently settled back to the floor before pulling completely away.

"You can do magic too?" Emma questioned in awe as she looked upon Regina with starry eyes.

"Of course she can dear. She is my daughter after all," Cora explained before Regina stood before them.

"She is coming with me, Mother. Do not interfere with my departure or you will regret it," Regina warned before she grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her roughly towards the exit.

"How dare you tell me what I will or will not do in my own kingdom!" Cora shouted from behind and before Regina could turn she felt more then heard the blast of magic hit her. Her body hurled through the air before she slammed against a nearby wall and slid down haphazardly.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Emma cried as she watched Regina strike back, throwing Cora violently backwards with a fling of her arms.

"Emma run! Run to the mirrored door that got you here. Go!" Regina commanded and Emma took off without pause.

As Emma ran, she couldn't help but be confused by the whole situation. Cora was in prison with her and looked after her until she told Emma she was in fact the Queen of hearts and that she was testing Emma to see if she was the one that would take her throne someday. After telling Emma she passed, Cora treated her like the royalty she is, pampering her and giving her whatever her heart desired. Almost immediately Cora began to teach her magic and she took to it with ease. It felt natural to her and after some time, she forgot about her parents and the world she left behind.

Until now; the minute Regina hit Cora with a powerful blast of magical energy, Emma felt an invisible grip release from her mind and suddenly memories of her parents and their castle flooded her senses all at once. With Regina yelling at her to run, Emma didn't think twice as she took off down the hall and out of the castle.

The princess quickly made her way towards the door that would grant her the freedom she desperately needed from this world but as she made the last turn to head towards the mirrored portal, she saw two black knights standing before it and froze. She quickly diverted from the path and dove into the tall grass as she watched them warily. She knew they weren't the Queen of heart's men, but whose men they were she didn't know. Suddenly a hand flew around her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"It's okay little one; it's me the mad hatter," he murmured in her ear and Emma tried to scream louder but Jefferson held her firm. "I won't send you back, I promise but I need your help. Please don't scream."

Emma stopped fighting and Jefferson slowly pulled his hand away. The little girl quickly turned in his grasp and thumped her fist against his chest. "How dare you! You are the reason I was trapped here!"

"Please Emma, I need your help," the mad hatter begged.

"How do you know my name, I mean my real name?"

"Everyone in Wonderland knows it. The Queen has declared you as her Princess."

"How dare she! I am not her Princess nor I don't belong here," Emma scoffed.

"Neither do I," Jefferson confessed before he pulled out a golden box. "I found my heart but I need the very woman who brought me here to return it to my chest along with safe passage back home."

"You betrayed me Hatter. I trusted you and you betrayed me," Emma sniffled as she fought back the tears that threaten to spill.

"And for that I will forever be sorry," Jefferson confessed. "But I must ask of you to hold onto that anger when Regina comes here. She needs to believe I will hurt you but I promise you I won't. With those two guards being here that Regina brought, that means both of us can return back home."

"I don't understand."

"The same amount of people that come in must go out or you cannot leave Wonderland," Jefferson explained. "I must confess that I tried to leave in your place but guilt held me here. Later I discovered the Queen had sent a guard through the portal to take away your chance of ever leaving."

"So those two guards will be stuck here with Cora?"

"Yes."

"That seems unfair."

"I know but it is the only way," Jefferson explained. "I have a daughter whom I haven't seen in a very long time. I'm very anxious to be with her again."

"How old is she?"

"Time is different here than at home. If you have been here for a year, only six months have passed in the Enchanted Forest. My Grace is probably fourteen years old now."

Emma dropped her head. "I'm sorry you got stuck here."

Jefferson tapped her chin and smiled. "No apologies little one. Soon all will be returned as it should be."

A crack of what sounded like thunder echoed in the distance and Emma sighed. "I'm afraid it might be some time before Regina returns."

"Well in that case…have you guessed the riddle yet?" Jefferson asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Emma giggled and shook her head. "No, I give up. What is the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," the hatter confessed before Emma pounced on him as they laughed and rolled through the grass together.

* * *

Hours had passed before Regina made her way up the path. She looked exhausted and sad for a brief moment before she composed her features and approached her guards.

"Where is she?" Regina demanded as she looked around.

"No one else came here but you," one guard answered.

"Looking for her?"

Regina snapped around and growled as she saw Jefferson holding Emma hostage in his arms. Her green eyes were wide with fright as the hatter's hand was clasped over her mouth.

"Jefferson, it's been awhile," Regina said smoothly.

"No thanks to you but that ends today. Give me passage out and return my heart, then you can have your precious princess."

Regina looked at her nails in disinterest. "She is of no value to me."

"So the whole coming here and battling the Queen of hearts was all for what? Getting back at her for not giving you sweets before bedtime?" Jefferson questioned.

Regina eyes darkened before she huffed. "Because I am feeling particularly generous today Jefferson, I will grant you your requests."

Jefferson handed the golden box to Regina and Emma watched in fascination as Jefferson held her against his right side while Regina slammed the organ back into his chest. He gasped in pain before he blew out a breath in relief.

"Now lets go," Regina commanded before she briskly turned on her heel.

The two guards stood to the side with no knowledge of their fate as Regina, Jefferson, and Emma went the mirrored portal. As soon as they reached the circular hall of doors, Jefferson laughed as he held Emma tightly against him.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!"

"Yes, yes, now hand over the princess," Regina requested.

"Not so fast. Get us to the Enchanted Forest and you can have her."

"You are walking a fine line with me Hatter," Regina warned.

"And you lost all my trust that day you left my daughter without her father," Jefferson snapped.

They glared at one another as Emma dangled helplessly between the two. Finally Regina gave in and with a quick whirl, they were back in her palace with the hat sitting beside them.

"Happy now?" Regina questioned.

Jefferson looked around the room before he kissed Emma's brow and whispered in her ear. "Take care, silly little girl."

Emma felt him let go and when she turned around, she watched his retreating form running down the hall. "Goodbye Hatter."

"Well played," Regina praised, startling Emma as she turned to face the older woman. "Do you have any idea who I really am?"

Emma shook her head and Regina couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Well, I may not be blood but I am a distant member of your family."

Emma's eyes lit up. "You know my mother and father? Can you take me to them?"

Regina bent over and cupped the young girl's face. "Not just yet my dear. Tell me, did you like doing magic?"

"Oh yes, very much so," Emma answered. "But I'm afraid my mother won't allow it. She doesn't like magic and it is forbidden in our kingdom."

"Yes I know," Regina replied. Walking over to her table, Regina grabbed a small palm-sized mirror and brought it to Emma. "Would you like me to continue to teach you on how to practice magic?"

"Really? You would teach me more?"

Regina chuckled. "Of course dear but it must remain a secret. Can you keep a secret Emma?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Emma responded.

"I hope so because if you don't, this will end very badly for both of us. Do you understand?" Regina warned.

"I promise Regina, I can keep a secret. Cora told me all magic comes with a price and if secrecy is the price in order for me to continue learning it then so be it," Emma explained with a confidence that surpassed her years.

"My, such a bright and intelligent child. If only your mother were as smart as you," Regina mused before she handed over the mirror to Emma. "Keep this with you at all times and never under any circumstances let anyone see it, especially your parents. Am I clear?"

"Yes, I will keep it safe," Emma replied as she gazed upon the small mirror.

"Good. Now before I return you to your kingdom, how about I teach you how to freeze people in place?"

"I would like that very much!"

Regina laughed before she wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders. "Such a lovely girl. Come, let's find a willing guard to practice on."

Emma walked alongside Regina, never once fearing that she was in the company of the Evil Queen herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: You guys are amazing! I know I've said it a million times but thank you, thank you , thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! **_  
_

* * *

_4 ½ years later…_

Emma rode her horse around the arena, her long braided hair bouncing against her back as she jumped her mahogany bay stallion over several fences. Her cheeks were rosy from wind burn and a smile remained fixed to her face as she continued through the obstacle course with ease. Her parents stood along the sidelines, watching her with pride. When she landed with perfection after the last jump, she guided her horse to stand along side Snow and James.

"Did you see me?!" Emma asked excitedly.

"We did Sweetheart, you were magnificent!" James praised.

Emma jumped down from her horse and ran into her father's arms before turning to her mother. "How about it, Mother? You said when I can ride Apollo through this obstacle course with no mistakes, you'd teach me how to use a bow."

"I did, didn't I?" Snow mused with a smirk. "All right, let's get on with it then."

"Wait, now? You're going to teach me now?" Emma questioned as she handed Apollo over to the stable boy.

"Of course. There is no better time than the present. Race you to the archery!" Snow challenged with a smirk.

"No fair Mother!" Emma whined as she ran after her much quicker mother. Their giggles could be heard as they disappeared over the hillside while James shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Darkness settled over the realm and everyone turned in to their bedchambers. After Snow and Charming tucked their daughter in, they said goodnight and left for their own room. As soon as James closed her door, Emma lit the candle on her night stand and waited. Once half a candle mark had passed, she pulled out her mirror from under her pillow and greeted the older woman on the other side.

"Good evening Regina. Are we to continue our lesson on how to disappear and reappear?" Emma asked anxiously.

Regina nodded with a smile. "Of course Dear. You almost got it last week but you're still missing a few key elements in the finesse of it."

"When I do figure it out, may I come visit you?"

The witch was taken aback by the request. "Why would you want to do that?"

Emma shrugged. "It'd be easier to learn magic in person and I don't know…I want to be in your company."

"That would be…lovely Dear," Regina replied through clenched teeth.

Over the years, Regina felt she gained some of her dignity back by finding a loophole in the agreement she made with Snow. The contract forbade Regina from entering their kingdom and to stay out of their lives but Snow broke that when she had Regina help her try to find Emma, which she did. After Regina returned Emma to Snow, they made an agreement to overlook certain aspects of their deal when it came to helping the young princess. They both signed off on the updated addendum to the contract and went their separate ways. Little did Snow know that thanks to the added rule, Regina was "helping" Emma every day by teaching her how to use and control her magic.

What Regina didn't expect was to start having feelings of affection for the princess, like a mother would a child. She imagined her own daughter (or son which is what she preferred for reasons unknown) would've been like Emma, sweet but strong-headed and full of laughter. It caused something familiar to tickle inside her and even though she couldn't quite place when the warmer feelings started to ebb their way into her otherwise cold demeanor, her reaction to this new feeling was straight up fear. The very idea that Snow White's daughter could create such foreign emotions caused the ebony-haired woman to start pulling away from the child little by little. She used to speak with Emma almost every night through the handheld mirror but now it's been reduced to maybe once a week.

Regina shook her head and focused on the girl staring back at her. She couldn't allow Emma to actually visit her because she wouldn't be able to hold back the care and compassion she had kept locked away all these years.

"Alright Emma, let's begin," Regina stated in a very business-like attitude.

It took Emma another two weeks to master the skill of archery and an additional three weeks to perfect the art of teleportation. Emma couldn't explain why, but she felt a kindred connection to Regina and wanted to have her in her life. There was something in Regina's eyes, a sadness that tainted them anytime Emma gazed upon her hard reflection and she felt the dark-haired woman hid a deep dark secret to have such a permanent scarring to an otherwise flawless face.

* * *

Months passed by and before they knew it, Emma was turning eleven years old. For her birthday wish, she had convinced her mother to let her ride out with her father to hunt. Snow's maternal instinct wanted to shelter her daughter from ever leaving the castle walls, but she knew her daughter was more than capable of defending herself.

"Keep her safe," Snow whispered in her husband's ear before she pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"Of course my love," James stated when they broke apart.

"Be careful and listen to your father," Snow lectured before she pulled Emma into her arms and kissed her head.

"Of course Mother," Emma replied before she flashed a charming smile to Snow, who chuckled and patted her cheek.

"So much like your father," Snow commented before she pulled away. "Have fun you two and be safe."

James and Emma hopped on their horses and rode out of the kingdom. The freedom to be beyond the castle walls filled them both with such happiness that laughter bubbled out of them almost simultaneously.

"I guess I really do take after you Poppa," Emma teased and she watched her father laugh harder.

"I don't know why I ever wished for a boy. You my darling are all I ever needed," James confessed as their horses trotted side by side lazily down the trail.

* * *

It was two hours later when the father-daughter duo started their return trip home with a deer slung over the back of both of their horses.

"You're pretty quick with that bow," James pointed out as he smiled at his daughter. "You looked just like your mother when you used it."

Emma blushed. "Really, you think so?"

"Would I lie?" James challenged.

"No, Poppa you wouldn't."

"Well then..."

A sudden noise interrupted their conversation and they realized it was coming from the trail up ahead.

James turned concerned eyes towards his daughter. "Stay here."

"But Poppa," Emma protested.

"Emma do not argue with me. Stay here until I come and get you," James commanded before he kicked his horse into a gallop and disappeared around the trail bend.

Emma's heart started to beat erratically as she listened to her father's voice and then other voices yelling amongst each other before the unmistakable sound of swords clashing echoed through the woods. Apollo shifted uneasily underneath her and Emma patted his neck to try and keep him calm. Suddenly there was a shift in the air and Emma sensed her father was in trouble just before his horse came trotting towards her with no rider on its back.

"Poppa!" Emma cried before she spurred Apollo into action.

Turning the corner in the trail, Emma pulled up short as she witnessed her father bleeding on the ground with eight men surrounding him. One of the men had his sword raised high and just as he was about to bring it down onto her father, Emma screamed "No!" and threw her hands out.

With shock, she realized she froze the entire scene before she came back to her senses. Quickly scrambling off Apollo, she ran to her father's side and unfroze him. He flinched when he saw the sword above him until he realized it wasn't moving.

"What the hell?" James mumbled as he realized all the men were frozen around him.

Emma tugged on his arm in earnest. "Come on Poppa, you have to move. Quickly! Quickly!"

James struggled but with the help of his daughter, he managed to get out from under the impending sword strike and stood up. Taking in the scene before him, he turned to the girl beside him with inquisitive eyes.

"Emma, was this your doing?"

She swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded. "Yes, I did this."

"But how? When did you…," James paused as he tried to catch his breath. Looking down, he realized the wound he had received was deeper than he thought.

"Let me," Emma murmured and she placed a hand against James' injury.

He gasped as he felt his skin knitting itself back together while Emma's hand glowed a light lavender color until his wound was completely healed. James grabbed his daughter's arms and gazed upon her in concern.

"Emma…," James whispered. "How long have you been able to do magic?"

The princess turned away from her father's intense gaze, choosing to focus on the forest floor instead. "Since I was five years old."

James inhaled sharply, remembering his daughter was in Wonderland with Cora at that age; the monster who created monsters. Concern was etched in his features but the sound of a sword hitting the ground behind him caused him to brush the matter aside for the time being in order to focus on the hostile men before them.

Emma watched in humor as they looked towards the empty ground in confusion where they had last witnessed James' prone position and she couldn't help but giggle at their bewilderment. All eyes snapped in their direction at her outburst and still, Emma remained amused as a smirk graced her lips. James felt a shiver of coldness run down his spine at seeing his daughter's lack of fear while facing several men with every intention to harm them. Hearing the roar of the men charging towards them, James lifted his sword to prepare for the attack when suddenly his daughter threw her arms forward and out in a calculated move which caused the men to go flying in opposite directions. The move was sinister yet familiar, reminding him of Regina when she crashed their wedding and suddenly James felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched the men pick themselves up and run away from them in fear.

"Poppa? Poppa what's wrong?" Emma cried in concern as she saw her father gasping for air.

Needing the room to catch his breath and figure out what to say, he stepped back from his daughter and turned away from her.

"Poppa, are you mad at me?" Emma questioned in a childlike voice.

He remained quiet for a few minutes before he faced his daughter with a stern look. "_Who_ taught you magic Emma?"

"Cora," Emma muttered softly. "Cora taught me how to use my magic."

"How is it you possess magic when your mother and I don't?"

"I am the product of true love therefore I am magic," Emma answered.

"So after you were returned home to us, you decided to keep practicing magic in secret?"

"It felt right and I liked doing magic so I continued to use it and teach myself in private," Emma lied.

"No one else has taught you? Just Cora?" James pushed.

"Just Cora, no one else," Emma lied again.

James threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Emma, how could you hide this from us? You know we don't allow magic in our kingdom and yet you were performing it this whole time!"

A sob escaped Emma's throat as she tried to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry Poppa."

"You disappoint me Emma. This is going to break your mother' heart."

"No!" Emma cried out as she gripped his arm. "Please don't tell mother. I cannot bear her being upset with me!"

James softened his expression. "You know your mother and I don't keep secrets from each other, Emma."

"I cannot face her when she discovers I practice magic," Emma pleaded.

"Then you should have thought of that when you kept it a secret all these years. Now let's go home and inform your mother."

Emma pulled away from her father and quickly mounted Apollo in one swift move. "I love you both and I am sorry that you see me as a disgrace to our kingdom, but I was born of magic and I will not stop using it."

"Emma, you know magic is forbidden in our kingdom," James warned.

"Yes, which is why I am not returning home with you. I'm sorry Father, but this is goodbye," Emma stated and before James could react, Emma and Apollo disappeared in a puff of purple magic right before his eyes.

"Emma? Emma!" James screamed into the woods before he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

* * *

Regina was sitting by the fireplace with a glass of wine in her hand when a puff of smoke appeared in the center of the room followed by the appearance of Emma on a horse.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Regina snapped as she marched over to Emma. "And why is that beast in my castle?"

Emma jumped down and lowered her head. "I, I'm sorry Regina but I had nowhere else to go. My father has discovered my magic and he is probably on his way to my mother as we speak to inform her as well."

"Do they know you're here?" Regina questioned.

"No, I never mentioned you. As far as my father is concerned, he thinks Cora taught me and that I continued to teach myself in secrecy."

Regina flung her hand at Apollo and he suddenly vanished. Emma didn't question it, hoping Regina sent the horse to the stables and not a butcher.

"I have nowhere to go. My kingdom doesn't allow magic so I cannot return home. May I...may I stay with you?"

Regina's eyes lit up at the prospect of keeping Emma with her. She silently tried to convince herself that it was the idea of housing Emma away from her mother, the very thing Snow tried in vain to prevent Regina from doing when she was born. But it was the care she couldn't hide that she felt for the girl and the very thought that Emma willingly went to Regina to ask for a place to stay caused something maternal to twinge within her gut.

Regina's eyes squinted merrily from the grin that spread across her face. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you Regina," Emma responded. "I promise not to be any trouble for you."

"We'll see about that," Regina countered before she placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Let us get you set up in a room and then I'll teach you how to make your own clothing with magic so you will have something to wear while staying here."

"I'd like that very much," Emma offered and she felt herself relax at knowing she wouldn't have to survive in the forest alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma spent a week at Regina's castle before Snow called upon the evil queen to help her find her daughter. The witch appeared before Snow and played ignorant as Snow explained her daughter went missing once again.

"Where do you think she went this time?" Regina questioned. "Neverland?"

Snow ignored the jibe as she continued to pace the throne room. "James said that she just vanished into thin air."

"Vanished? Nobody just vanishes unless they have magic," Regina accused and she watched Snow's back grow rigid. "Ah, so little princess Emma has magic. Very interesting," she lied smoothly through her teeth.

"It's your mother's fault! When Emma was in Wonderland your mother taught her magic and now, at least from what my husband tells me, she is quite good at it."

The witch fought to hide the smirk of pride that threatened to spread across her face. "That is unfortunate. What exactly do you plan to do if she returns home?"

Snow's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Regina sauntered over to her stepdaughter's side and smiled ruefully. "As I recall, magic is banned from this kingdom."

Realization crossed over Snow's features and she bit her lip. "Emma will have to be forced to stop magic then."

"And what if that doesn't work? Children can be difficult, especially when it comes to following rules."

"She will, she is a good girl. She may have hidden this from us but she never disobeys me when I give a direct order. It's far and few that we have ever had to tell her to do or not do something but she will listen because our love is unconditional," Snow babbled as if she were trying to convince herself. "Will you help?"

Regina wanted to retch at Snow's doe-eyed expression. "If she is in the Enchanted Forest I will find her and return her to you."

"Thank you Regina."

The evil queen bowed slightly before she twitched her lips into a smirk. "I find it quite amusing how your wish to keep me out of Emma's life has seemed to relinquish all together. Had you just given her to me from the beginning, none of this strife would have tainted your perfect, _happy_ life."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "Just because my daughter is a handful does not mean I would ever wish her away. She is my flesh and blood Regina, something you will _never_ understand."

Snow immediately regretted her words as she watch the dark emotions play over Regina's features.

"Do not mistake my assistance as weakness, _Snow White_. The only reason I am helping you is because I have an investment in Emma's future," Regina warned in a low voice.

"I admit that what I said was uncouth," Snow stated before she stepped into her stepmother's personal space and glared. "But we made a deal because of your selfish need to punish me so you will find Emma and return her to me and then I never want to see you again."

Regina cackled before she leaned in, leaving only a breath of space between their faces. "Find her yourself," Regina punctuated as her voice dripped with venom.

Snow blinked in shock and stepped back. "What?"

"You heard me; find her yourself. I am done with these charades. I'm not some lap dog you can call upon every time your stupid girl gets herself lost! I'll see you when your grandchild is born," Regina sneered before she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Regina!" Snow screamed out into the now empty throne room.

* * *

The agitated witch reappeared in her castle and stomped across the room. "Who does she think she is telling me what to do?! I ought to smite her on the spot and turn her into the very bug the crawls beneath my skin whenever I am in her presence."

The genie appeared in the mirror and sighed. "Do you think it wise my Queen to have the child here?"

"My castle is the last place they would search for the princess and it gives me the luxury of time that is needed to teach young Emma a special trick."

"I thought we were past the dark and broody phase," Genie whined, earning a scowl from the evil queen. "You aren't honestly going to teach her what I think you are?"

"Oh but I am; by this time tomorrow, Snow's precious daughter will know how to rip out hearts," Regina mused before the room tinkled with the sound of her laughter.

* * *

James returned home after spending the day with the search party and found his distraught wife on her throne seat crying.

"Snow, my love what is wrong?"

"Regina isn't going to help us."

"We don't need her help anyway," James scoffed.

"But she would've found Emma by now," Snow explained.

"Yes, by using magic, which is something we need to discuss," James murmured as he wiped a tear from Snow's cheek. "I think we need to alter our magic ruling. Maybe allow magic but only if it is used for good."

"I don't know James. I think I would rather have the rule remain and make Emma stop using her magic."

James offered a brief smile. "Snow, you know as well as I do that her stubborn streak will prevent that. She told me she likes using magic and having her stop won't make her a different person. It would be wrong of us to smother our daughter from being who she really is."

Snow huffed as she leaned back against the chair. "I worry she might change if she continues practicing it. Regina used to be nice once too and look at how much she changed along with her magic. I don't want that to happen to Emma; I don't want to see the light go out from her eyes."

"What if she despises us for making her stop magic? Couldn't that also lead her down a dark path? I'm sorry but I would rather her do magic as long as she understands it's for good intentions only and allow Nova or Blue to help guide her with it."

The brunette remained quiet but James could tell she was holding something back. After a few minutes of quietness, he gently cupped his wife's cheek and forced her to look at him. "Tell me whatever it is you're thinking."

"I'm afraid that no matter what we decide, Emma will turn to the dark side regardless when she discovers the deal I had made with Regina," Snow confessed.

"Hey, we won't let that happen, okay?"

Snow nodded as another tear slipped down her face, causing her husband to pull her into his arms.

* * *

It had almost been a month since Emma had arrived at Regina's castle and stayed. She missed her parents terribly but the thought of her father's words and his angered face kept her from returning home. She started to have nightmares of her father and mother hunting her down and burning her at the stake until one night her dreams took a very different turn that left her utterly confused about everything. It wasn't until a couple of days ago that she realized her unusual dreams weren't really dreams after all; they were memories.

Regina against her better judgment was starting to allow Emma into her blackened heart with each passing day that the princess remained in her care. They both had a common love for magic and horses yet something so familiar rested on the tip of the brunette's tongue but she just couldn't understand why. Emma was even able to convince Regina that she didn't want to learn to rip out hearts from people with a simple shake of her head and a firm no. Anyone who ever dared to say no to the evil queen lost their life but not Emma. The witch was starting to think she had gone completely soft and that worried her.

Late one night while Emma was practicing some simple magic, she blurted out a question that almost stopped the older woman's heart.

"Can I stay here with you...always?"

Regina took a few cleansing breaths before she answered. "Emma dear, you have to return home at some point."

"But I don't want to go home!" Emma blurted out before she lowered her voice. "I want to stay here with you and be able to use my magic freely. You understand me in a way that my parents never will."

Regina stood up from the chair she was seated on and slowly paced. "Emma, you don't know what you are asking of me. I'm not capable of...I'm not very good at loving people," Regina warned before she stepped over to the fire hearth and rested her palm against it. "I need to be honest with you about something."

"Alright," Emma said. "Tell me."

Regina looked up towards the ceiling in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was about to be honest with the young girl. "I made a deal with your mother the day you were born. I was planning to steal you from them and take you home with me. I wanted to raise you to despise your family and kill them."

"_Why_ would you do such a thing?" Emma asked in clear shock.

"Because your mother and I have a long history together; Snow is my stepdaughter," Regina admitted before she faced Emma. "I am the one they call the evil Queen."

"I know," Emma confessed before she crossed her arms. "I know more about you than you think."

Regina looked absolutely puzzled. "I don't understand. If you knew who I was then why would you come here? Why would you risk staying here with me?"

"Because something has been shown to me that nobody else in the entire Enchanted Forest knows," Emma stated proudly.

Regina looked positively stumped. "And what might that be?"

"I know the key to your heart," Emma admitted with a bright smile.

"I don't have a heart," Regina glowered.

"Yes you do," Emma replied. "It'll be some time before you know the truth to that. Now, I want to make a new deal in place of the one you made with my mother."

"And what would you know about the deal we made, aside from what I told you?" Regina questioned.

"I know she traded me for my firstborn child," Emma bluntly stated.

"How do you know all of this? What kind of game are you playing little girl?" Regina demanded.

"All in due time Your Majesty," Emma said with a hidden smirk. "Now here is the deal I am willing to make; I will let you take my firstborn and raise him as your own but you must name him in honor of your father and you will allow me to visit him whenever I please."

Regina's eyebrows rose in astonishment. "So sure you are having a son. Tell me princess, do you have the gift of prophecy? "

"Not exactly," Emma admitted. "Please consider the deal I offer you out of the care you feel for me, even though you try to deny it, and void the one you made with my mother."

Regina dropped her gaze slightly before she looked back up. "I must admit I do have a soft spot for you which concerns me greatly."

Emma flashed a smile. "Do not fret over it. It's simply your heart clinging to me because of who I remind it of."

Regina was completely out of her element with the recent turn of events. Emma's cryptic talk and knowledge of knowing she was the evil queen this entire time confused her but part of her told her to trust Emma and believe in her.

"I'm afraid both your mother and I have to sign off in order to break that contract," Regina informed her.

"I will take care of my mother. I just need you to do your side of it before I take it back home with me," Emma stated before she sighed heavily. "Assuming you make this contract with me, I will return home. So do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Regina complied before she magically created a new contract and signed it.

Emma signed it also before handing it back to Regina. With a flick of her wrist, the new contract was replaced with the older contract and after signing the bottom, she handed it over to Emma willingly.

"All Snow has to do is sign her name backwards at the bottom of the scroll and it'll break the contract," Regina instructed.

"May I stay the rest of the week before I return to my kingdom?" Emma asked.

Regina paused for a moment in contemplation before she nodded. "Of course, Dear."

The princess made a bold move and wrapped her arms around the witch's waist. "Thank you Regina."

The older woman gently returned the embrace and smiled. "You're welcome."

"Oh! I almost forgot," Emma exclaimed before she bounded over to a small chest and returned with an apple and a scroll. "I figured you wouldn't trust me so here is the spell and the apple to do it on."

Regina took the scroll and unraveled it, reading the scripture written eloquently across it. Emma watched as she arched an eyebrow. "You made me an youth spell?"

"In a way, yes. It'll return you to the age you were when I was born and then keep you frozen at that age until my son is born."

"I'm not sure I understand," Regina confessed.

"I have reason to believe that you do not wish to be in your forties with a newborn," Emma humored. "Just blow the spell unto the apple and take a bite. I promise you you won't fall into a sleeping curse."

Regina scowled before she realized Emma was just making light of an otherwise dark situation. Relaxing her features, she eyed Emma's smiling face before she leaned towards the page and blew softly. They watched together as the words floated lazily off the paper and drifted towards the apple that Emma had held in her hand. The crimson fruit glowed a vibrant hue as the words absorbed into its skin before the apple returned to its natural color.

"I do hope I don't regret this," Regina murmured before she took the apple and took a hearty bite.

She carefully chewed and swallowed the piece before she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. Emma inhaled sharply as she watched Regina's face soften and tighten, eleven years disappearing in a matter of a few seconds. The evil Queen turned to one of her many mirrors and gasped as she saw her younger face staring back. She tenderly brushed her finger tips over her features before she turned to Emma with sparkling eyes.

"You have such a remarkable talent with magic," Regina praised. "Thank you Emma."

Emma bowed with a huge grin. "You're welcome Your Majesty."

Regina chuckled despite herself and she returned attention to her mirror to gaze at her reflection. Even though happiness was something she was unfamiliar with, Emma tended to bring it out of her and for tonight, Regina allowed it as she gave her reflection a genuine smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: As always, thank you for the story love! Hugs to all of you! Only two more chapters after this one :)**_  
_

* * *

_10 year later…_

James paced in front of the kingdom's gated entryway as Snow peered anxiously down the single road that led from the woods to their castle. The older couple continued on in this manner for quite some time until the sound of an approaching horse had them practically jumping out of their skin.

"She's finally here," Snow breathed out in relief as she watched the horse gallop towards the gate.

James wrapped his arm tightly around his wife's waist as the rider jumped down from her horse and approached them.

"Emma, welcome home," Snow murmured before she cupped her daughter's face with both hands.

"Hello Mother; Father," Emma greeted as she allowed her mother to pull her in and kiss her cheek.

James placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and squeezed. "I take it by your unscathed presence that you succeeded in defeating the Cyclops that was terrorizing our neighboring village?"

"But of course Father. Would you expect no less of me?" Emma humored as she bumped his side playfully.

Snow chuckled and shook her head. "You become more like your father every day. Come, let's go inside and get you freshened up. The kingdom has prepared a festival for you this evening."

Emma smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around her parent's shoulders before the trio merrily made their way up to the castle doors.

Ten years ago Emma had returned home to her parents and told them Regina had found her and allowed Emma to stay with her at her palace until she felt ready to return. Snow and James worried over the thought of their daughter with the evil queen but Emma explained that Regina meant well. Emma had given the contract to her mother with a little bitterness and Snow apologized profusely. The written deal went up in flames and disappeared the minute Snow finished signing her name backwards and Emma easily forgave her. Snow and James explained to their daughter the alteration they had made to the kingdom's magic rule and Emma was happy to hear that they wouldn't exile her from her own home.

The fair-haired princess spent her adolescent years mastering the sword and any other weapon she could get her hands on. She was a warrior by choice and she was exceptionally good at it. She fought her first battle when she was just fourteen years of age and every year since then. She quelled her mother's anxiety by telling her she could easily use magic to protect herself if need be but in all honesty, Emma loved the thrill of winning with no magic involved.

Since she had left Regina's castle, Emma never saw her again but she knew she would see her soon enough.

The evening was filled with joy and music as the townspeople welcomed their warrior princess home. Snow and James were kind rulers and never allowed their people to go hungry or homeless. For that, they were loved by everyone.

As the night wore on, Snow noticed a unusual weariness in her daughter's appearance. She watched as Emma greeted people with her charming smile that she inherited from her father but when they left her presence and she was alone once more, the facade slipped and her mother witnessed the smile turn into a grimace. Concerned, Snow made her way to Emma's side.

"Is everything okay?" Snow questioned softly.

Emma forced a smile. "Of course Mother."

Snow returned the false smile and leaned towards her daughter's ear. "Sometimes I fear you forget that I am your mother and for that reason alone, I know you better than you know yourself. What's ails you, Sweetheart?"

Emma's shoulders slumped slightly and her smile faltered.

"Emma, be honest with me," Snow pleaded.

The princess took her mother's hands into her own and squeezed them lovingly. "There is…something that I need to tell you but this is not the place nor the time to discuss it. Please know that I had every intention of speaking with you after tonight's events. I implore you to wait until then. Please mother."

Snow caved at her daughter's begging and nodded.

"Thank you," Emma replied before her eyes darted around the room. "Please don't tell father about this, not yet. I'd like to speak with you alone first."

Snow looked around the grand room and found her husband regaling some story to a bunch of townspeople and chuckled. "I believe your father's attention will be captured for quite some time but you mustn't forget; he is very observant, especially when it comes to you. If you would like to keep him in the dark then you must put on your bravest face and keep your smile locked in place. Understood?"

"Yes mother," Emma mused before she rolled her eyes, causing her mother to break out into a fit of giggles before she planted a kiss to her cheek and left.

* * *

The party had ended at midnight and everyone readied themselves for bedtime; except Emma. She paced her room from wall to wall and her fingers fiddled with the ring her father had given her long ago. A knock to her door startled her and she managed to compose her features before her mother stepped inside the room.

Snow took in her daughter's leather pants with knee high boots and her bloused white shirt with a vest and shook her head in dismay. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion until Snow pointed to her clothes. Emma looked down and blushed. "Oh no mother, I just…time was lost on me and I haven't changed yet."

"Go change Emma. I'll be right here when you're done," Snow replied.

Emma wordlessly left for the bath chambers as Snow sat down in a chair beside the fireplace. Looking around, she couldn't help but smile at how no items in the room would bring you to the conclusion that a princess dwelled within. Emma had shown from a very young age that she would never be the frilly princess type and that was more than alright by her parents. Being that Snow wasn't your average princess herself, it only made sense her daughter wouldn't be either.

Emma quietly entered the room and sat adjacent to her mother. Snow could see her daughter was in deep thought and she decided to wait until Emma was ready to say what she needed to. A few minutes passed before Snow witnessed a tear slid down her daughter's porcelain cheek. Regardless of her child being an adult, Snow White quickly moved to her Emma's side and wiped away the tear before cupping her daughter's face.

"Sweetheart, what is causing you such distress?"

Emma sniffled as tears streamed down her face in earnest. "I'm with child."

Snow felt her chest constrict as her heartbeat quickened. "Are you sure?"

Emma nodded. "I saw a healer before I returned home."

"How….how far along are you?"

"About a season," Emma whispered before she started to sob.

"Oh Emma," Snow expressed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's alright Sweetheart, it's going to be alright. Since the contract I made with Regina is no more, you can raise my grandchild here at home with your father and me."

Snow could feel her daughter shake her head wildly against her shoulder. "No mother, it won't be alright. I …I …"

The older woman pulled back and stared at Emma in confusion. "You what?"

"I made a deal with Regina. I never told you but I made a deal with her in order to void the deal you had made," Emma spit out.

"You did what?!" Snow roared as she abruptly stood up. "What kind of deal did you make Emma?"

Even as a warrior, Emma couldn't make eye contact with her mother as she told her the truth. "She still gets the child but I am allowed to visit whenever I please."

"Oh Emma," Snow cried out. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I'm a warrior and as a warrior I cannot raise this child! I have no maternal instincts to give them the life that they deserve."

"And you think Regina does?!" Snow blanched.

"I know she does and my child will be the key to healing her blackened heart," Emma stated with such honesty that Snow found herself speechless for a moment. Clearing her throat to reign in the emotions, Snow softly spoke. "How can you be so sure of this? Did you speak with Rumplestiltskin?"

"No, I would never speak to that imp," Emma spat in disgust before she sighed. "I know you are disappointed in me Mother, but I have made peace with my decision to give up the child to Regina."

"Does the father of this child know?"

"No, he died in battle before I could tell him," Emma replied solemnly. "He was a good man."

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry."

Emma threw her hands up. "It's fine Mother, we weren't planning a future together so it's for the better."

"Are you sure you want to give up this child? You are positive that you can just simply walk away?"

"I am the one who made the contract. I know what I'm doing Mother," Emma said before she took her mother's hand. "Please have faith in my decision."

Snow took a deep breath before she approached her daughter. "If that is what you feel is best."

"It is Mother," Emma countered before she chewed her lip. "Can you tell Father for me? I cannot bear to watch the disappointment cross his face once again."

"Emma, you could never be a disappointment to your father. He loves you very much, we both do."

"Have you forgotten the day he discovered my magic? I just…please Mother?" Emma begged.

"I'll speak to him," Snow answered. "But you will have to talk to him at some point."

Emma nodded. "I know."

Snow leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Get some sleep. I'll have someone bring you some bread chips to nimble on to help with morning nausea."

"How did you know?" Emma asked in confusion.

"I guessed if you were anything like me, you have been feeling ill come morning light."

"You guessed right," Emma countered with a smile tugging at her lips. "Goodnight Mother. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetheart; goodnight," Snow replied before she gently closed her daughter's bedroom door and leaned against it. She allowed a few tears to escape before she brushed them away and headed towards her bed chambers. She wrung her hands as she gathered the courage she would need to speak with James about their daughter's predicament. When she reached her bedroom door she froze, standing outside of it for several minutes trying to decide the best way to handle everything when the door suddenly flew open.

"Are you planning to remain out there all night?" James questioned with a hint of humor as he took in his wife's surprised expression.

"I uh no. I thought I saw a….a mouse! Yes, a mouse but it was just a shadow cast from a lantern," Snow stuttered before she brushed past James and entered their room.

James closed the door before he turned questioning eyes towards his wife. "Snow what is going on?"

"What ever do you mean?" She countered with a smile.

James leered as he approached her. "You are hiding something from me."

"Why do say that?" Snow questioned as he invaded her personal space.

"Your cheeks are painted red and you have been continuously spinning my mother's ring," James observed. "A habit our daughter has picked up as well."

Snow felt her cheeks burn redder as she glanced down at her hands which were in mid motion of turning the ring on her finger yet again. She quickly broke her hands apart and dropped the false smile.

"You're going to want to sit down Charming."

"Snow?" James questioned when he saw how serious his wife had become.

"Please James, sit," She commanded.

The king obeyed his wife's order and sat down in a nearby chair before he turned imploring eyes towards Snow.

"Emma is pregnant," Snow blurted out.

"What?!" James roared as he jumped out of his seat.

"Sit down Charming, I'm not finished," Snow sternly warned.

James reluctantly returned to his seat but Snow could tell he was bristling with anger.

"The father of the child died in battle and she feels as a warrior she is incapable of raising a child alone."

"We'll help her. She's not alone and with the contract broken between you and Regina…" James paused when Snow raised a hand to stop him.

"Emma made a deal with Regina in order to get the original contract I made with her to be broken. She renegotiated the terms."

"What terms did she make, Snow?"

"Regina still gets her firstborn child and raises him but Emma is allowed to visit whenever she pleases," Snow declared.

James opened his mouth but no words came out. His jaw snapped shut and Snow could see the tension as he ground his teeth together.

"She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid of disappointing you again. She was always Poppa's little girl."

James softened at Snow's admittance before he let out a long sigh. "She could never disappoint me."

"I know and I informed her of that," Snow reasoned. "But she reminded me of how you responded when you first discovered her magic."

"Snow," James whispered, suddenly remembering the that day. "I never realized how much that affected her."

"Emma claims this is what needs to be done. She said her child will be the key to unlocking Regina's blackened heart."

"What the hell does that mean?" James questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We have no choice but to stand by her decision and hope she made the right one," Snow admitted.

"I suppose if you look at it that way," James started before he stood up. "But Snow this is madness! I cannot believe we are willingly handing over our grandchild to that evil witch! If Emma doesn't want the child then it should be us raising him!"

"I know James but this is what she wants and we cannot risk having Regina's wrath for forcing Emma to break the agreement. Remember, we got to keep our daughter and raise her so if Emma wants to hand over her child then that is her choice; she made her own destiny with Regina and we must support her, even if we do not agree."

"I know, I know," James said before he rubbed his face in frustration. "I didn't expect our daughter to be so careless; And before marriage nonetheless!"

"Oh James stop being so old fashioned. She is a grown woman now and capable of making her own decisions. Remember dear husband, I was only a couple years older than her when she was born."

Suddenly James' brows furrowed as he remembered something. "How is it Emma seems so sure that her child will be the key to Regina's heart? Can she see the future?"

Snow shrugged. "I didn't question it further. She told me it wasn't Rumplestiltskin but somehow she just knows. She was so sure this was the answer."

James sighed deeply. "Alright then; I guess we have no choice but to idly sit by while Emma makes her own choices for her child's future."

Snow could only nod but the burden of what would happen weighed heavily on them. No sleep came to either of them that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma hid her pregnancy with an enchantment spell to keep the kingdom from knowing the truth. It allowed her to walk among the members of the realm without questions arising. A tall mirror in the corner of her bed chambers was the only reflection that showed her true image and through that she watched as the child grew within her.

Regina also enjoyed watching the child grow through the same mirror. Emma had contacted her the night after she informed her mother and since then they spoke every fifth night of the week, experiencing the changes Emma's body was going through in secrecy.

One night during Emma's eighth month of pregnancy, Regina stepped through the mirror and approached Emma's slumbering form, waving a hand to show Emma's true appearance. She couldn't help but feel a swelling of warmth within her chest as she watched the child within actively moving around. She wondered how Emma could sleep through all of it as she gently placed her hand on Emma's distended belly. She relished in the feeling of her future son and gasped when a tiny foot pressed against the palm of her hand. Emma suddenly stirred and Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Appearing in her castle parlor, Regina grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the wall. She watched as the shattered pieces mocked her by resembling the way her heart felt at that moment.

"I cannot be feeling these…emotions! I am the evil Queen for crying out loud! People cower just by hearing my name!" Regina shouted to no one in particular.

The genie appeared in the mirror closest to her on the wall. "My queen, it is normal to feel less…evil shall we say when a child is involved. And Emma has always held a special place in your heart. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to allow yourself to be happy…"

"No you pathetic fool! I lost my happy ending the day my fiance's heart was ripped from his chest!" Regina screamed before she flicked her wrist, causing the mirror to crack down the center.

Genie quickly disappeared and Regina allowed herself to shed a few tears.

* * *

"Mother! Mother!"

Snow's heart stopped at the sound of her daughter screaming her name from down the hall. Running as fast as she could in her long white dress, she flew into Emma's room to find her standing there with a hand gripping her stomach and a puddle between her legs.

"It's time," Emma gasped, stating the obvious.

Snow quickly told a servant in the hallway to fetch Doc before she helped her daughter to the bed.

"It's going to be okay Sweetheart. I'll be with you the whole time," Snow murmured.

"I'm scared," Emma admitted.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Snow confessed before she kissed her daughter's temple.

Emma nodded before she gripped her mother's hand and screamed.

* * *

Ten hours passed by and Emma was in excruciating pain. Every contraction brought another scream from her lungs and Snow did the best she could to support her daughter. James stood out in the hallway pacing and every time he heard his daughter's tortured wails, he was reminded of when Snow gave birth to Emma and how much pain she was in. Moisture filled his eyes as he picked up speed in his frantic pacing when he heard his daughter suddenly shout his name. He burst through the door without hesitation and his wild eyes took in his daughter's ashen and weary appearance as Snow sat beside her, holding her hand and brushing her hair away from her face.

"Poppa," Emma whimpered when she saw he had entered the room.

James felt his heart crumble a little at his daughter calling him by the moniker she used as a child and he rushed to her side. "I'm here princess, I'm here."

Snow smiled at him, thankful for his presence as she was barely holding it together.

James kissed Emma's head before he turned blazing eyes towards Doc. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"All births are different Your Highness. If I recall, Snow was in labor for almost the same amount of time, but I'm happy to say it's almost over," Doc explained before he offered a smile. "It's time to push Princess Emma."

Both James and Snow focused all of their energy on their exhausted daughter. Emma screamed as she squeezed her parent's mangled hands with each push. Through encouraging words and the support of her parents, Emma finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy...just as she predicted. His cries echoed throughout the room and the family started to cry with him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Doc asked.

Emma nodded as she took the small bundle into her arms and smiled. "Henry…"

Snow and James shared quizzical expressions at the name given to the child.

"You named him already?" Snow asked.

"No, Regina already named him. It was part of our deal that she give him her father's name," Emma murmured as she held her son's tiny hand.

"I don't understand," Snow expressed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Emma just offered a smile and brushed off her question. "Would you like to hold him?"

Snow was taken aback. "I thought Regina was taking him."

"In a few days' time," Emma admitted before she pushed her son into her mother's arms.

Snow inhaled sharply as she gazed upon the beautiful boy. James leaned over and they both cooed over their grandson for the little time they would get to spend with him. Emma couldn't erase the grin from her face as she watched her parents gush over her newborn son. She knew his departure would be hard on them but it had to be done. It was important that Regina raise Henry herself with little interference from anybody else.

Later that night Emma was startled awake by the cries of her child. Tired eyes forced themselves open and she smiled lazily as she witnessed Regina appear by the cradle and carefully scoop him up. Henry quieted down as she held him close and Emma could see a range of emotions dance across the evil Queen's face. Instead of the normal regal outfits that Emma was used to Regina wearing, she instead sported dark riding pants and a velvet corduroy jacket with long tails down the back.

"Aren't you going to be a handsome young man," Regina softly murmured to the infant as she rocked him side to side.

Emma didn't want to interrupt the moment but her mouth was dry and her body ached.

"Regina?" Emma whispered hoarsely before she took a sip of water from the cup on her nightstand.

The older woman turned in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Are you here to take him?"

A shadow clouded over the brunette's face before she recovered and shook her head. "As we discussed, I won't take him just yet. I was however keeping watch over him and was hoping to save you the trouble of tending to his needs by allowing you to get your rest."

"That was thoughtful of you, thank you."

"I heard you had quite a difficult labor so it only seemed fair," Regina offered.

Emma wiggled her fingers and a glass baby bottle appeared in her hand. "You should start getting in the practice of feeding him; use this."

Regina walked over and tentatively took the offered object. She looked upon it with curious eyes. "What is this?"

"A bottle with milk to feed him," Emma explained.

Regina placed the rubber nipple in Henry's mouth and watch him suckle hungrily. "Very ingenious of you, Emma."

Emma shrugged before she nuzzled back into her duvet. "I am quite brilliant."

Regina couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her throat. "If you say so dear."

Regina didn't plan on taking care of Henry herself, but feeding him and holding him made her feel protective in such a fierce way that she couldn't fathom the idea of strange hands caring for his well being. Emma witnessed Regina sit in the nearby rocker with a look of amazement before she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, safe in the knowledge that Henry would be okay.

* * *

One week later Regina came and collected Henry to take him home. She gave Emma extra time with him since she slept through most of the first few days of his life. Snow and James said their goodbyes before they took their leave. Emma kissed Henry's downy hair before handing him off to Regina.

"As per our agreement, you may visit him whenever you like," Regina reminded her.

"I'm afraid it might be some time before I can visit," Emma confessed as she straightened up in her bed. "As soon as I'm healed, I will be leaving for the land of Chin to aid a distant friend."

"Oh," Regina muttered surprised. "How long do you think you'll be away?"

Emma shrugged. "I am a warrior first Regina and I know Henry is in good hands."

"I am still puzzled by your ability to know such things that have not yet come to pass," Regina admitted. "Will you do me the honor of informing me one day of how you came to discover this knowledge?"

"Of course. Take good care of him and allow yourself the freedom to just be," Emma explained.

"I'm not sure I know how to be anything but what I am," Regina quipped.

Emma tilted her head and smirked. "Yes you do. You may have to dig deep but the information you seek is still written. He is as much your son as he is mine. Don't let past misfortunes cloud that truth."

Regina pondered Emma's words before she nodded. "I will try. Goodbye Emma."

"Goodbye Regina," Emma replied.

As the older woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Emma allowed the tears she had held back to fall with ease.

"Goodbye Henry," she sobbed as she curled into a fetal position and mourned the loss of her child.

* * *

Two weeks later Emma was dressed in brilliant armor with her sword strapped to her back as she hugged her parents in turn.

"Are you sure about this Sweetheart?" Snow asked in concern.

"Mulan has personally asked of my assistance and as a warrior, I must honor the request."

"I know but…so soon?" Snow pushed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mother, we've been over this time and again. I am fine and as healthy as my horse, thanks to a little magical intervention."

Snow White scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"This battle is no simple quest; it may keep you away for years. When will you have time…when will you visit him?" James questioned without giving anything more away to prying ears.

"Father, I must confess that I have no intention of visiting him for some time. It's the way it must be," Emma responded.

"How long Emma?" Snow prodded. "I know you seem to have all the answers already so tell me without skirting the truth; how long before you will visit Henry?"

Emma mounted her horse before she gazed down at her parents.

"Ten years," Emma stated as she kicked her horse into a trot, leaving her dumbfounded parents staring after her retreating form.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well fairytale folks, this is it...last chapter. Thank you so much for the pm's, favs, follows, and reviews for this story. Honestly, I never thought this would get the attention it did so thank you for making my life a little brighter to know my work is appreciated! **_  
_

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

_10 years later…_

The brilliant silver of Emma's armor reflected like shards of glass in the sunlight as she trotted her trusted stallion towards the towering sharp-edged palace. Her sword's sheath lay hidden beneath the blanket of golden curls that hung limply around her shoulders and down her back. She felt her stomach churn in anticipation as she crossed the threshold of the castle gates.

She had sent word to Regina earlier that week that she would be visiting soon. Ten years had been too long but Emma knew it was what needed to be done. She wondered if her ten year old son would look like the images that danced in her mind often and if he was as energetic and inquisitive as what she imagined him to be. She also wondered how Regina was doing and if the years had been kind to her once her youth spell was broken.

A black knight awaited her approach and then bowed before her as she jumped down and handed Maximus over. She could have easily teleported to the castle but Emma preferred the old fashioned way of traveling, whether by horse or foot.

As she climbed the familiar marble steps another knight awaited her and also bowed before he led her into the castle and towards the grand parlor where Regina stood waiting.

"It's been too long White Knight," Regina purred as she stepped towards the fair-haired warrior and smiled.

Regina and Emma might have been ten years older now but they were both just as beautiful as the last time they had seen each other.

"So I see you have heard my new moniker," Emma humored.

"But of course. I tell Henry everything, including who you really are," Regina admitted.

Emma eyebrows rose. "He is aware that I am his birth mother? You could have claimed him as your own and perhaps indulged him with a fable of me being a distant relative."

Regina chuckled. "I'm afraid I cannot hide anything from him for he would've managed to find out anyway. You will see for yourself after a few candle marks in his presence. He has an uncanny gift of knowing if one is telling the truth and he is quite the meddlesome little boy."

Emma laughed. "Just as I suspected he would be."

"I do hope you are planning to stay for a time before returning to your parents realm," Regina questioned.

"Of course Your Majesty," Emma replied with a smirk as she bowed.

Regina smiled in relief before she turned to the nearby guard. "Summon the prince and have him join us."

"Yes Your Majesty," The knight replied as he bowed before leaving the room.

"How about we change you into something more comfortable," Regina suggested before a red cloud surrounded Emma's body.

"Regina, I am more than capable of dressing myself," Emma lectured as she watched her armor be replaced by a royal blue ruffled tunic with a black vest and matching black suede pants and high boots. "At least your taste is impeccable and for that I shall forgive you this one time."

Regina laughed before the pattering of footsteps running down the hall reached their ears. The queen rolled her eyes before she turned with a cocked eyebrow as her son screeched to a halt in the parlor entrance way.

"Sorry Mom," Henry apologized before she could lecture him on running through the castle. "I was anxious to see Emma."

"Of course you were," Regina agreed before she guided Henry to stand before Emma. "Emma, I'd like you to meet Henry."

The warrior gave a half smirk to the boy as she took him in and the boy beamed a smile in return. Her expression softened when she realized he looked exactly as she had imagined he would and Emma opened her arms invitingly to him. Henry didn't hesitate as he dove into her embrace, hugging her back for all she was worth. Regina looked on with glistening eyes and Emma could see there was a definite change to the supposed evil Queen.

Just as she had predicted there would be.

"Mom told me all about you! Every night we read about your adventures in the book she made!" Henry explained excitedly as he remained locked around her waist.

"Book? What book?" Emma questioned in confusion.

Regina shrugged. "I created a book that would write a tale for every adventure you endeavored upon. That is how we knew where you were and how you fared."

"It's my very own book of fairytales on you. Mom created it for me on my eighth birthday," Henry explained before he pulled away enough to gaze up at Emma's face.

"Fairytales huh?" Emma quoted as she felt the familiarity of the words on her tongue.

Henry nodded at his fair-haired mother and winked. "Yeah, _fairytales_."

Emma cocked her head at his peculiar notion before she shook it off and focused on the other woman. "You are an astounding mother Regina, as I knew you would be."

"Yes you did, didn't you? I do recall you promising to share that knowledge with me one day. Perhaps one of the days you spend here could be that day?"

"Perhaps," Emma mused.

"In the meantime, Henry can show you to your bed chambers and I imagine he is anxious to spend some time with you," Regina suggested.

Emma nodded before she let the boy take her hand and drag her away. "Thank you Regina," she called over her shoulder.

The queen couldn't help but smile as she watched Henry drag his birth mother down the hall. The past ten years had changed her dramatically and she felt happier and lighter than she had in a long time. She knew it was all because of Henry and she had Emma to thank for that.

* * *

After showing Emma where she would be staying, which was her room from when she had stayed there so long ago, Henry pulled her to his bed chamber and quickly shut the heavy-wooded door. The warrior took a seat on her son's bed as he yanked a book from under his pillow before returning to Emma's side.

"Here," Henry said as he thrust the book into Emma's hands.

Emma looked down upon the brown-leathered cover and gasped. Aside from it reading "The White Knight" in fancy gold lettering, the book was a spitting image of the one she had seen from the altered life that she continuously dreamed of. Opening it, she saw colored images of herself with writings of her quests but it was the same style, the same off-white pages, and the same illustration techniques.

"How is this even possible?" Emma mumbled almost to herself.

"When my Mom made the book, I had her make some alterations to it," Henry explained. "It looks just like the original one, doesn't it?"

"Wait, what?" Emma asked dumbfounded.

Henry smiled that cunning little smile before he sat down next to Emma. "I know about our alternate lives, the ones we would've been living had you not broken the curse."

Emma inhaled sharply before she bit her lip. "How did you know I knew about it?"

"Mom was always talking about your prophecies but I knew that wasn't what they were," Henry confessed.

"How long have you been seeing the other life?" Emma wondered.

"About three years now," Henry guessed before he whispered. "That's why you gave me to her. You knew I would change her, just as I had in Storybrooke. That is also your reason for staying away until now."

"Can you ever forgive me?" Emma whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive; I love my mother and I wouldn't have it any other way," Henry explained. "You did what you had to do."

Emma gave a watery smile before she breathed out heavily.

"I had come to the conclusion that I was gifted with these visions because I was never under the dark curse which means of course, neither were you. I should have seen that coming," Emma explained before she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "This must stay between us, Henry; no one can ever know what we know."

"But you promised my mother that you would tell her," Henry challenged.

"I think I may just tell her some of it without giving away all of it; enough to satisfy her curiosity."

Henry leaned against Emma's side and sighed. "Welcome home, Mom."

"Thanks kid," Emma replied before she wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders. "It's been too long."

"It has but you're here now," Henry offered before he grinned. "When you leave for your parent's castle, I'm going with you. Mom said I can visit my grandparents."

"That would be nice. My parents would love to spend time with you," Emma said before she looked upon the book she held. "So tell me, how does this story end?"

Henry beamed a huge smile. "Like they all do of course!"

"Enlighten me."

Henry took the book from her grasp and flipped it open to the last page before turning it back to face Emma. Shock covered the warrior's face as she looked upon the colorful illustration that adorned the right page. A sunset blasted hues of oranges, yellows, and reds across the page as two castle balconies made up each side of the frame. On a hillside in the center facing the sunset stood Emma in her knight's armor with her hand resting upon her son's shoulder. Snow and James stood embraced on one of the castle balconies while looking down at their daughter and grandson and Regina stood on the other balcony with a warm smile as she also gazed down upon the two people in the center of the drawing.

"The book completed itself the day you informed my mother that you were heading here," Henry encouraged as he pointed to the left page. "Read the last section."

Emma tore her eyes away from the beautiful illustration and began to read out loud. "And though the kingdoms were neither at war nor at peace, the innocence of a little boy and the bravery of his warrior mother created a bond for former enemies to become allies out of necessity for the sake of family..."

"Skip to the last sentence!" Henry demanded impatiently.

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "How about we read it together?"

Henry nodded and they locked eyes as as they said simultaneously...

"And they lived happily ever after."

_**the end**_


End file.
